


High School Days: First Year

by Crossover_Queen (littlegirl9)



Series: High School Days [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 坂本ですが？ | Sakamoto desu ga? | Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto
Genre: Alpha Hikaru, Alpha Kaoru, Alpha Mori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Haruhi, Beta Honey, Beta Kyoya, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crossdressing, F/M, First Love, Gangs, High School, M/M, Male Omega's are Intersex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Neji, alpha tamaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl9/pseuds/Crossover_Queen
Summary: After the death of his father, Neji decides to follow his father's dying wish and move away from the violent world of Konoha to the safe, posh world of Bunkyo. He wishes to live a perfectly normal life, but after enrolling into Ouran Elite Academy, he can see that normal may not be in his future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Neji's birthday, and to celebrate, I decided to finally pout back up my very first~ story. I always wanted to re-do it because reading it over I wasn't happy at the beginning and only really started to find my footing of where I wanted to go during the middle of the second series, so I'm starting it over here, and I'm adding in the Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamic because I love the idea of it and I want Neji to be an Omega. There aren't enough of those kinds of stories. Actually, I feel like I haven't read enough of Neji yaoi stories at all. Am I the only one feeling this way, tell me if I'm wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this remake, I'm trying to get into writing every day, but come on, it's summer. Sometimes I just want to lay at home.

When he was four, holding two mirrors up to allow his father a view of the gash on his head as he stitched it close his father told him something that he would never forget.

“We’re the same Neji. Not just father and son. But both Omega’s meant for more.” His father’s voice was soft and calm and free of pain despite the fact a curved needle was piercing into his skin. While he sounded calm and relaxed as always, his eyes were sharp in the mirror, his eyes looking away from the wound to look into his son's eyes. “Neji…you must live. You are cursed to be born am Omega, and many will not take you seriously. But live Neji, and show them you choose your own destiny. Never let what is between your legs chose for you.”

That night still stayed heavy in Neji’s mind. Even now as he watched his father be slowly lowered into a grave. The only man who had unconditional loved him from the moment he saw him, not because he was an Omega, but because he was his. And he was Neji’s as well. A bond of family that Neji knew could never break…and felt as if he had wasted time not building.

It wasn’t raining, which only made his mood soured; the world had lost a precious person and the sun was shining like it was nothing at all. His mood moved out in waves around him but wasn’t the reason his family was keeping themselves at bay.

Though it wasn’t the grief of losing his father that made them give him his space. To them, Neji and his father were the black sheep of the family. Living away from the precious Ivory castle that was Bunkyo and lived down in the slums of Konoha, a town full of gangs, danger, and rumors of Omega trafficking. They were afraid of him, and possibly for good reason.

“Neji.”

The voice sent an unpleasant feeling down his spine. It was his father’s voice…but different. Not soft and calm like his father always spoke even when he was scolding Neji, but demanding, and powerful. A mark of a true Alpha making his presence known…but also trying and failing to not be intimidating.

Neji turned to look at his father’s twin, identical in every way except for the man in front of him overpowering Neji’s noise with expensive cologne and Alpha pheromone. “You…look just like your father,” Hizashi spoke trying his best to appear welcoming, expecting Neji had never been around a powerful Alpha.

Though it was true in many ways. While Ikebukuro was filled with Alpha who tried to impose the Alpha/Omega Dynamic on Neji, he had always proven to them all that he was not a meek Omega to be dominated.

“Well, out of the two of us, you look like him more than I do,” Neji said with a lopsided smile. His uncle meant no harm. Had been nothing but welcome to Neji since the boy had been born. Though they didn’t meet often, Hiashi was always willing to send birthday gifts to Neji and his father and invite them to family dinners and politely swaying the conversation of invitations for them to come up here and not the other way around.

Neji didn’t blame his uncle for being weary of coming to Konoha. Even for an Alpha living in luxury would not step foot in the city.

“Everything has been arranged. Though I think you are making the right decision…Konoha is your home. Are you really so willing to leave it?”

Neji was actually surprised to hear that. Hiashi had been more than willing to allow Neji a place in his home, not able to keep the encouragement out of his voice when they spoke about it. Though he also seemed willing to continue to finance Neji as he stayed here if he wanted.

“I’m ready to leave,” Neji said looking at where they were piling or dirt on his father’s coffin. “Father’s always wanted me to get closer to our family.”

Hiashi smiled softly at him, putting an uneasy hand on Neji’s shoulder. “You are always welcome in my home Neji.”

“Thank you.” Neji smiled. He looked off for a moment before looking towards his father’s coffin.

“I’ll give you your space.”

“Thanks…”

Hiashi walked off and Neji sighed, the burial site beginning to clear out as well, wanting to get away from Neji and the loss of the Omega in their family. To the Hyuuga family…they hadn’t even known Hizashi the way Neji did. They didn’t even know who Neji was; they didn’t care to know as long as Neji continued to be a defected Omega.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

Neji looked up, surprised by the sudden voice. He looked up at a Beta girl with short hair and dressed rather boyishly and carrying a bouquet of flowers.

“Thank you,” Neji said looking away. “Can I assume that you are also here to pay your respect to…

“My mother.” She said looking down at her flowers.  They were some he had never seen before: red, white, and lavender colors with black center. “A…friend of mine told me Anemone were the flowers to say goodbye.” She said taking a few of each color and holding them out.

A lump was beginning to form in his throat, but he took them. It was hitting him…and he didn’t want to say goodbye. His father had been all he ever had. Someone that he could trust without a moment of worry. And now he was gone.

“T-thank you…” His eyes were beginning to water. As usual Beta fashion, she stepped up. Wanted to ease his trouble but stopped herself as Neji shot his eyes up stopping her with a glare. He didn’t mean to be harsh and felt regrettable the moment a look of hurt crossed over her. She was only wanted to help and willing to stop it here and not push it. He had been use to having Beta’s trying to calm his mood when they were unwelcome.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She said again before turning to leave.

“S-sorry,” Neji called after her, stopping her. “I didn’t mean to…be harsh.”

“I get it.” She said with a soft smile. “I like to take care of myself too.”

He was impressed that she got that from just his look. He watched her go, impressed by everything about her. He was surprised by how easily he had been impressed by someone who was possibly live here.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad,” Neji said looking at his father’s grave. “At least…I’ll try to make this new life count.”

* * *

He stayed behind, till they finished filling the hole before he placed the flowers on top of the pile before heading towards the entrance where his uncle was waiting.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Neji said looking at his uncle with a frown.

“It is alright,” Hiashi said. “Would you like to go to dinner?”

Neji gave a lopsided smile. “I…I really would like to just get some sleep. I’m tried.”

“It has been a long few days.” Hiashi said. “Moving here so suddenly…not that I don’t mind it.” He quickly added and Neji smiled, reaching out and rubbing his uncle’s side.  “You left rather quickly…are you in danger?”

“Of course not,” Neji said shaking his head. “I just…want to start a new life here…with you. It’s what dad always wanted.”

Hiashi smiled at him before leading him into the car.

He had lied, but he was genuinely tired.

It had gotten harder for him to sleep as his father’s condition only got worst. And as he finally reached the end of his life…Neji found he couldn’t sleep at all.

Maybe a new life in Bunkyo would help him.

* * *

 His room in Konoha hadn’t been that big, only enough space for a bed and a dresser. He didn’t spend much time there to really decorated from the decorations he had as a child. His house was just as small and cozy. But this…was amazing.

He had never been in a mansion before and stepping into the entrance way he was already enchanted by the look of white walls, gold trim, and wood floors. The lighting in the place made everything look so bright.

Hiashi showed him around the first floor, showing him the courtyard and the family room and combined dining and livingroom with a fire place separating the two. From there they went upstairs and Hiashi showed him the second floor and his bedroom

“It isn’t as big as Hinata’s and Hanabi’s, but I hope you like it,” Hiashi said.

Neji’s room, it was over the entrance way and porch and there was a small balcony overlooking the front of the mansion and the street. It was a big room, bigger than his own at least, with his boxes taking a small corner of the room. The bed had to be at least a Queen.

He sat down on it smiling a little to himself. “Is it to your liking?”

Neji smiled, nodding his head. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Hiashi said. “Enjoy your night.”

It had to be the most comfortable bed he had ever felt and he laid down preparing for a good night rest.

A good night rest.

…A good night rest.

……..A good night rest.

A fucking good night rest.

That’s all he wanted.

But from the chirping from outside, he didn’t need to open his tired eyes that he spent the whole night…lying in bed awake.

“Neji-sama.” There was a knock on the door and he sat up with a sigh.

“Come in…”

A man opened the door, a very attractive Omega with perfectly comb hair, glasses, and a beauty mark by his arm. “Uh…can I help you?”

“I am the Hyuuga butler, ***** Sakamoto.”

Neji blinked not sure why there was a sudden banging as Sakamoto said his first name and he looked out into the hall where he could hear his younger cousin.

“Hinata! Hurry up!”

Sakamoto closed the door behind him before he looked at Neji expecting.

“Do you want something?” Neji asked.

“I’ve come to help you get ready for school.” Sakamoto said before producing a freshly ironed school uniform with shined black shoes. “You did not take a bath last night, but the bath down stairs is ready if you wish to use that one. I’ve packed your new school bag and breakfast is ready waiting for you.”

Neji blinked, looking a little surprised. “Uh…thank you, I guess.”

He stood up and Sakamoto opened the door for him. “There is no rush. Please take your time with your bath.”

Neji nodded, taking a towel that Sakamoto also had before he headed downstairs. Like Sakamoto said, there was a bath waiting for him. He took a shower before dipping himself in the perfect temperature water, feeling all the tension from not sleeping slipping away.

He felt like he could fall asleep here, and as his head began to nod off to one side a hand touched his arm, jolting him up.

He didn’t even here Sakamoto come in. “W-what are you doing?”

“You are tired. If you are too tired to sleep, I will help you in any way you need.” Sakamoto said spreading body wash on a pink loofa before pressing it to Neji’s back and beginning to wash him.

Neji was a little too stunned to do anything. “Uh…do you usually do this?”

“If my master is too tired to do it himself, I live to serve.”

That sounded weird. “I’m not your master…and you don’t have to serve me.” He rather he didn’t actually but for some reason, Sakamoto was doing something that just felt so good, touching the spots that he couldn’t even reach himself.

He melted into Sakamoto’s touch, closing his eyes. “Just…this one time.”

“Of course,” Sakamoto said no judgment in his voice. Neji enjoyed it while he could.

He allowed Sakamoto to wash his upper body, but when he began to get lower, Neji refused, deciding to do the rest by himself. Though he finished his bath, the Omega butler was there with a towel and helped him put on his uniform.

“Are you the only butler?” Neji asked as Sakamoto fixed his tie.

“I am the only one required by Hyuuga-ojii-sama.”

When Neji looked at himself in the mirror he could see why. He might just be crazy, but he actually felt like he looked pretty good.

He couldn’t think about the last time he wore a school uniform and it made him chuckle. No more skipping for him.

“Your school bag is by the door. We will be leaving for school after breakfast.” Sakamoto said.

“Where is the train?”

“The train is not far from here, but I will be driving you.”

“Driver too. Jeez, what can’t you do.” Neji mumbled to himself. “I don’t need to be driven, I’ll just take the train.”

“The train?”

Neji turned around to look at Hanabi. She was wearing the Ouran Academy elementary school uniform. “Why would you do that?”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Neji said.

Hanabi pouted before she hurried over, wrapping her arms around Neji. “It’s been a long time cuz.”

“Like wise. You’re pretty big. Drinking milk I guess.” Neji said smiling at her.

She pouted. “I have you know I’m almost ten.”

“Just don’t grow up too fast,” Neji said with a small smile, following her to the dining room. Hiashi and Hinata were already there and…Sakamoto.

Neji looked back at where he came before looking at Sakamoto who was pouring tea. He hadn’t even seen the man move.

Taking a seat he looked at the perfectly cooked meal, beginning to dig in.

“H-Hello Neji,” Hinata said.

Neji smiled at her, looking at the middle school girl. She was always kind and nice, but he could see she was filling out to be a beautiful Omega woman. “Sorry, we didn’t get to speak last night.”

“I-It’s okay. Y-you must be v-very tired.” Hinata stuttered.

“You still look tired.” Hiashi pointed out. “If you wish, you don’t have to go to school today.”

“I rather get the first day over with,” Neji said.

“Daddy, tell Neji he doesn’t have to take the train like a homeless person,” Hanabi said.

Neji gave her a look. “A homeless person?”

“You don’t have to take the train,” Hiashi said. “Sakamoto will drive us to Ouran.”

“It’s fine,” Neji said shaking his head. “I would feel more comfortable taking the train than anything else. I’ll make me feel more at home.”

Hiashi nodded. “I will be going to Ouran as well, to introduce you. Ouran can be a very overwhelming experience.”

“It’s just a school.” Neji waved off.

“Neji-sama, if you wish to go take the train, you should leave right now,” Sakamoto said.

“Oh…okay.” He finished eating before standing up looking for his bag only to find Sakamoto holding it out for him. He took it with a smile. “I’ll see you guys there.”

Neji headed to the door where Sakamoto was again waiting with the shined shoes. “I rather wear these.” He said pulling out his sneakers. He slipped them on himself before opening the door.

“Have a good day, Neji-sama.”

“Uh, please don’t call me that,” Neji said backing away. “Just call me Neji.”

“If that is what you want, Neji.” Sakamoto bowed at him and Neji smiled, walking away, heading out. Bunkyo was beautiful, and if he had to actually say, the air was clearer and felt fresher. Everything about here was different from Konoha and he imagined his father going to school. He couldn’t imagine his father not taking the train, he always seemed to be a pro at it and just happy to be there.

The station wasn’t far from their home, and he walked in happily, checking the map for a second before heading to the right train. There weren’t many students that he could spot taking the train but he spotted a few, even some in his uniform.

He was actually surprised that the well-off neighborhood was so close to a station at all but he probably just missed judging how long the walk was.

He spotted a couple of Omega students heading towards the front of the train, giving him the side eye and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. No matter where he went, omega’s would be omega’s. He wasn’t the type to bother with the ‘I’ll-get-pregnant-before-you’ stick that all the Omega’s he first meet seemed to think, but he ignored them. The train approached and he pulled out his phone to check the time.

Neji stepped on the train, putting away his phone before hesitating for a second as he noticed something. There was a lot of Alpha’s in this car. As the door shut behind him, he grabbed the nearest pole, looking around for anyone in his school uniform but as he looked around it had become painfully aware that everyone was staring at him.

He looked around, his nose tickling at the smell of Alpha’s in the train car. From what he could tell…he was the only Omega in the car.

This revelation, while would probably scared many other Omega’s only, confused Neji. He had seen other Omega’s waiting for the train to come, some even in the Ouran Academy uniform, but why had none of them got on the train?

He yawned, question it in his mind only for a moment before wondering how far it would-

A hand brushed against his ass, waking him straight up. He didn’t think things like this happened in such an up class place like Bunkyo, but it seems even here, they Alpha’s proved to believe they could do whatever the hell they wanted.

The hand pressed more firmly against his ass and he growled, low in his throat, imitating the sound of a territory Alpha and felt the hand hesitate for a moment, probably confused.

Before anymore could happen, his arm was grabbed and he was yanked off. He was pulled over to the windows, on the other side of the car. “What are you doing?” Neji growled as he was pushed against the window as the train came to a stop and more people crowded in. Two arms came to rest against the window above his head and Neji glared at the Alpha who was crowding him in.

The Alpha was wearing an Ouran Academy uniform and had red hair. He had resting mean face, but Neji could see the light flush on his cheeks before he turned to look at Neji. “What are you doing?” They both asked at the same time.

“Move or I’m going to hurt you,” Neji growled.

The boy looked surprised for a moment before he blushed harder and looked away. “Y-you…you’re on the wrong train.”

Neji blinked. “Huh?”

He couldn’t be. He checked the map, this was the way he should be going.

“You-you should be in the Omega car.” The boy said again.

Now Neji was confused. “An Omega car?”

“It’s on the front.”

Neji blinked. He…had never heard of that before. A whole car for Omega’s? What was the point of separating them?

From how confused Neji must of look the student must have understood that the flush disappeared and a look of seriousness came to him. “Come on.”

He grabbed Neji’s hand, heading towards the door as a next stop came. They got out together, Neji realizing this was the stop that they needed to transfer and to. Though, Neji didn’t want to continue holding hand, he allowed it as the boy lead the way to the next stop and towards a group of Omega’s. They were standing near the front of the platform and all in different uniforms, though Neji spotted some Ouran uniforms as well.

As the boy approached they all started to get a little worried before spotting Neji, holding his hand. Some of them gave the pair a look and others looked worried at the sight of the Alpha but the boy ignored them and let go of Neji’s hand.

“The Omega car stops here.” The boy said. “Get on it.”

“Uh…thanks,” Neji said.

The boy just nodded blushing, giving else the cold shoulder as he walked off.

He settled back to wait for the train, pulling out his phone to look at a picture of his father before the train finally came and he slipped on with his classmates.

* * *

 There weren’t many kids from Ouran taking the train, and there were only a few students walking. Most of them were being dropped off and as Neji reached the gates he spotted Hinata, stepping out of a car, along with his uncle. Hanabi bounded out with a teasing smile on her face. “How was the train ride?”

“A-Are you okay?” Hinata asked, sounding worried.

“I’m fine.” Neji reassured. “I’ve taking a train before.” Though never one that had a whole car just for Omega’s. It was even cleaner and smelled fresher with much more space to sit down, though most of the seats were taken by older Omega’s and those who were pregnant.

“You two go to class,” Hiashi said looking at Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata and Hanabi said their goodbyes before headed towards the elementary and middle school and Neji looked at Hiashi. “I’ll take you to the dean of the school.”

Neji nodded, following his Hiashi through the gates. The school was bigger than he thought, looking to be more of a mansion than a school, but from what he understood it was a from kindergarten through college and were primarily attended by the children of the rich and famous. Children of prominent families, business magnates, politicians, celebrities, and everyone rich in between. Neji still laughed at the school motto.

“Linage counts first; wealth a close second.” Neji teased looking at his uncle. “Brought to you by Ouran Elite Private Academy.” He gave a lovingly sigh. “How lucky am I.”

Hiashi gave him a side eye, a smile playing at his lips. “Your father found it funny too.”

They stopped in front of a display case and Neji stepped forward, looking at a picture of a baseball team and the names below. Together standing side by side were Hiashi and Hizashi, holding a trophy. “Did you two go here through college?”

“Only to high school,” Hiashi said. “I went to Oxford and your uncle…went to Konoha.”

From the sound of it, Hiashi regretted letting his brother go to Konoha but Neji couldn’t imagine how his father could have lived any better. “Cancer killed dad, not Konoha.”

Hiashi looked like he wanted to argue but Neji decided to keep looking at the young picture of his father. “He was the only Omega on our team.” Hiashi said. “He was the best player.”

Neji smiled to himself. He had always believed his father should have been distended to be anything else besides an Omega.

“Hiashi!” Neji turned away to look at an Alpha walking towards them. He had light brown hair and brown eyes and seemed to be very happy to see Hiashi. Neji looked back at the phone, recognizing a younger version of the male, with his father and uncle. “It’s good to see you.”

“Like wise,” Hiashi said shaking the male's hand. “You are looking way.”

“Well, I have to keep up my good looks.” He gave a charming smile before spotting Neji. “Well, this must be your nephew.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Neji said with a smile.

The man smiled. “Well…” He pulled out a rose and held it out, his face flushed before he looked away, putting his hand on his forehead. “You are just as adorable as your father.”

“You are aware he is a student right.” Hiashi pointed out while Neji wasn’t really sure what was going on. But he pushed it off as something so good naturally.

“Uh…thank you.” Neji reached out for the rose but the man grabbed his hand instead. “If you have any trouble, do not hesitate to find me.”

“Uh…sure.”

“Neji, this Suoh Yuzuru. The dean of the school.” Hiashi introduced with a tired sigh.

Yuzuru finally took his hand off of Neji but left him the rose. “You are just as I always imagined. As beautiful as your Omega. It’s good to see you all grown up.” Yuzuru said before sniffling, rubbing at his eyes. “I bet you were just adorable growing up. Hiashi kept hogging your pictures and home video’s Hizashi sent.”

Neji looked at Hiashi in question but Hiashi just coughed, flushing a little. “Shall we go talk in your office. Neji must go to class.”

“He can go now.” Yuzuru said before he began to walk. “He is in class 1-A, I’ll take you there. While Neji begins his learning here, we can finish up the paperwork and catch up.”

“I do have to go back to the office.”

“It won’t take that long,” Yuzuru said waving his hand before smiling at the pair.

As they walked towards the class room, Neji noticed that several students were looking at him. Alpha’s in amazement at the sight of him, Beta’s in confusion, and Omega’s with a jealous gleam in his eyes. They weren’t many looks that he was familiar with. Back in Konoha, the only looks he tolerated were those of respect but he decided to let that go. Things were different here, and he wanted to have a new life here so he shot them a smile.

An Alpha who was watching, blushed and the Omega female next to him wasn’t happy by the reaction. Neji pulled back, wondering how he should deal with jealous Omega’s of his own age. Back in Konoha, all the Omega s worked together in hope to survive.

He shook his head. He had to stop comparing the two. They weren’t the same and his life in Konoha was over and his new one here was just starting.

They made it to a door where Yuzuru waved someone over. Neji looked inside to see that this wasn’t a class room but was the teachers’ lounge and a male headed over. He was a tall and clearly an Alpha came towards them. “This is Usami Akihiko.”

Neji perked up with the name. “Oh, like the author?”

Yuzuru smiled brightly. “Yes! Usagi is the class 1-A homeroom teacher, and the first year English teacher.”

“Don’t call me that,” Akihiko said letting out a breath. Neji could still smell the faintness of a cigarette before he looked at Neji. “Nice to meet you.”

“I thought on your way to class, you can show Neji the way.” Yuzuru said. “I have to take Hiashi here to my office.”

Akihiko nodded before nodding his head and beginning to leave. Neji looked at Hiashi before nodding and following his teacher.

“So you read my books?” Akihiko asked.

“Uh…no,” Neji confessed with a shy smile. “My father was a fan.”

Akihiko didn’t say more about it but he didn’t seem bothered to hear either way. Neji followed him quietly just as the morning bell rang and they made it to their class room. Neji followed him in where the class stood to greet Akihiko who waved them off as they sat down. “Class, we have a new student. Hyuuga Neji, go ahead and say some things.”

Akihiko left it at that and Neji looked at the group of students. “Nice to meet you all.” He didn’t have much to say and decided to leave it at that, probably not the best way to start a new school life but he doubted telling them about his life back home would get him friends either. “I hope you all treat me well.”

He looked away and Akihiko took that as the end of it and sighed instead. “Take a seat.”

Neji looked around before landing on an empty seat by the window. He headed over, taking a seat.

* * *

Haruhi recognized the boy from the grave yard. He looked tired, even more so than when he was there. Most of the kids in their class continued to watch, and Haruhi spotted both Hikaru and Kaoru both watching as well before she noticed a gleam coming from the both of them before Hikaru pulled out his phone.

She sighed to herself as her own phone went off in her bag. It wasn’t too surprising to see a text from Hikaru in the host group chat waiting.

**Hikaru: Oh, oh! A new student has been spotted.**

**Kaoru: Looks to be getting so much attention.**

**Hikaru: Could he be lovelier then boss?**

**Kaoru: Could he be lovelier then boss?**

**Haruhi: What are you two talking about?**

**Tamaki: WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?**

Haruhi sighed, not believing Tamaki fell for their teasing…but then again, it was pretty for the blond Alpha.

**Hunny: A new student! Oooh!**

**Tamaki: WHO ARE THEY?**

**Kaoru: His name is Hyuuga Neji.**

**Hikaru: Don’t worry boss, he’s an Omega. You’re still the best looking Alpha around.**

Haruhi rolled her eyes before looking at Hikaru. He was no longer looking at his phone but looking at Neji. The new Omega had his head down, looking away and as the first bell rang. The first class began with English.

* * *

 Neji was growing increasingly exhausted as the day went and it was dragging. Neji did his best to stay awake for Usami-sensei class but after that it was only increasingly getting hard. He had a chalk thrown at him by the Mathmatic teacher. The only relief he got before break was from the classic literature teacher Amakata Miho who didn’t bother him as he kept his head down though he still couldn’t fall asleep, his mind playing back the image of his father lying in the hospital.

The fact that his father was dead…

The final class was Home Economic, a class Neji had no interest in. It was one of the only class they had to go to another room to go but upon seeing that most of the classmates were only Omega’s, Neji lost interest and decided to skip.

He was more tired than ever now and decided to find a place to sleep instead. The school was as big as it had looked outside, and though he was no stranger to skipping class, with how big this place was, it only seemed to be easier than ever before not to head to a class as useless as Home Ec.

He decided to take a look around, hoping to find a place to crash until school ended and he could head home. His uncle had told him that both Hinata and Hanabi had after school activities and though not in many words, encouraged Neji to also get one.

Neji had looked at what they had offered in both the sports and culture but he couldn’t bring himself to pick at the moment. Just looking at the baseball flier made him think about his father.

He needed to sleep.

He walked away the school activity board and headed down the hall, looking at the many rooms that weren’t classrooms.

The school was very impressive with not only a music room but a piano room. He wanted to go in, but there was music coming from said room and he only imagined a class going on. Stifling another yawn, he continued down the hall before noticing a room labeled: Third Music room.

A school that needed three, maybe even more, music rooms kind of seemed obsessive but he was yawning more than ever now. He opened the door, expecting to see the room filled with instruments but instead more of a fancy looking lounge.

There were plush couches and love seats and tables and chairs set up around the room, looking like more of a sitting room than anything else. There was an over powering smell of roses and seemed to have the best natural light of anywhere in the school. The lights were off and the room had a perfect temperature, there was a mixed smell of Alpha and Omega that reminded Neji of a mother and his father.

He even found a rather angry looking teddy bear. He picked it up, giving it a lopsided smile before spotting a couch that had a canopy over him. It seemed as if it was calling to him to take a nap there. Heading over, he curled up onto it, bringing the teddy bear up close to his nose getting the mixed smell of Alpha and roses, an odd mixture everything about it but something about it all slowly drew him asleep.

* * *

 “Haruhi!” Tamaki hurried over, wrapping his arms around his daughter. “Say it isn’t so!”

“What?” Haruhi asked against Tamaki’s chest as she tried to push him away.

“There is a new Omega in your class?”

Haruhi finally pushed him away. “Yeah, we do. So what?”

Tamaki sighed longingly. “Omega’s are so lucky…they get to spend all this time with my darling daughter.” His longingly look turned into something angrier as he looked at Haruhi with a stern look. Sometimes Tamaki was too good at looking like a father. “He didn’t flirt with you did he?!”

“We’re hurt boss.” Hikaru said.

“Yeah, you think we would let anyone other than us flirt with Haruhi?” Kaoru asked, both twins putting their arms around her.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as the others gathered around them. “It doesn’t even matter, he was asleep most of the day.”

“Yeah, he might be a delinquent.” Hikaru said.

“Ooh, an edgy Omega delinquent.” Kaoru said before both twins snapped their fingers.

“Maybe he should join the host club!”

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. “Hyuuga-san is very attractive.”

“When did you see him Kyoya-chan?” Hunny asked in Mori’s arm.

“I looked him up. Recently, the Hyuuga family have had a new addition in Hyuuga Neji. His father recently died.” Kyoya informed.

“Why do you know that that?” Haruhi asked.

“It was in the alumni newsletter of his death.” Kyoya said holding out his tablet.

They all crowded around at a picture of an older version of Neji that they had seen. He was very pretty and as Haruhi read it over, she spotted that Hizashi and his twin Hiashi were un-identical twins, looking exactly alike but one being an Alpha and the other being an Omega.

“That looks just like him.” Hikaru said. “Well…a little older then him.”

“Poor, Hyuuga-kun.” Hunny said. “Hizashi died because of ovarian cancer.”

The number one killer of Omega’s.

“He seemed very tired in class.” Kaoru said. “Maybe he’s still grieving.”

Tamaki handed Kyoya the tablet as they made it to the third music room. “I think maybe we should help Neji feel more at home.  He must be missing his mother and father and we have to help him feel more comfortable.”

He reached for a doorknob only to find that the door was already half open. They all peered inside as Tamaki pushed the door slightly open the rest of the way and they looked around.

“Over there.” Mori said softly, pointing to Hunny’s napping place.

They all peeked into the canopy to spot Neji, sleeping curled up with Kuma-chan. Tamaki’s heart skipped a beat.

Neji was more beautiful than he had previously thought or imagined. He had never seen an Omega as beautiful as before. His lips were pink, his eyelashes long, his hair was long and looked silky and a chocolate brown that contrasted against his soft pale skin. It was a distracting sight to see and as he looked back at Neji’s lips he noticed that he was drooling on-

“Kuma-chan!”

His suddenly yelling made everyone jump even Neji who quickly sat up, alert and awake.  They all froze before Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, crossing their arms and shaking their arms.

“Nice job boss.” The twins said shaking their head.

“Sorry.” Tamaki and Neji at the same time before looking at each other. Looking into Neji’s eyes was making his heart flutter but as quickly as their eyes meet they separated just as quickly. Neji looking around at all of them. 

He cleared his throat before continuing. “Sorry, I-I didn’t think anyone would use this room.” He whipped his mouth blushing a little before he put down the teddy bear, spotting that he drooled on it too. “Yikes…sorry…”

“You were really knocked out.” Haruhi said.

“Comfy couch right?” Hikaru joked.

Neji gave a sheepish smile, recognizing that the twins and the girl were in his class. They probably saw him dozing off in class and he rubbed his arm a little nervous. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tamaki said chuckling feeling suddenly nervous. He took a deep breath before shaking his head. “We were coming to find you anyway.”

“Oh?” Neji asked.

Tamaki smirked before producing a white rose, holding it out to Neji. “As a member of the host club, I would like to formally welcome you.”

Neji gave them a confused look, looking at the rose. “Does everyone just carry these around?” He took it, twirling it in his fingers. “The dean gave me one too.”

Tamaki growled to himself while the twins behind him laughed. “The dean is such a charmer.”

“Like father like son.”

Neji blinked looking at Tamaki. He could see it now, but was surprised. He was sure Tamaki was a natural blond. “Thank you anyway.” He looked around at them before cocking his head to the side. “Is this some type of club?”

All at once the canopy was pulled away and it seemed to get even brighter as Tamaki made a graceful pose, bringing up two white roses. “My dear, you find yourself in the presence of the host club.”

Neji blinked. “Host club?”

“I know it may be overwhelming to hear such a thing, but don’t let it bother you,” Kyoya said holding a purple rose. “Tamaki is sincere in what he believes.”

“All day you’ve been sleeping in class,” Hikaru said linking arms with his brother holding a light blue rose.

“And we can’t just let that go un noticed,” Kaoru said holding an orange colored rose.

Mori stood with a dark blue rose while Hunny wrapped his arms around Mori’s neck, a pink rose in his hands. “Come on Ne-chan! We’ll help you out.”

“You’re all assuming he has a problem,” Haruhi said. “Don’t you think we should talk to him first?”

“She has a point.” Neji said standing up, ignoring the surprised look they were all giving him suddenly. “You guys are telling me about this…host club? A school really allows a club like this?” Now that he thought about it. “The Dean was kind of a flirt too though. Did he make the club?”

“Tama-chan is the one who created the host club.”

“And one of our main goals is to help those who are in need,” Tamaki said suddenly very cheerful holding out the white rose to Neji. “And you my dear, are in need.”

“For what?” Neji asked.

“You were sleeping in class,” Kaoru said. “Maybe you need a good sleep.”

“Well, I was sleeping before you came in…” Neji mumbled but he remembered a nagging feeling that he was supposed to be making friends. Maybe he could start here. With a sigh, he looked at the host. “But I guess I can’t just fall asleep on the couch all the time.”

“Exactly,” Tamaki said. “So, tell us your problem. What is keeping you up at night?”

“Uh…I’m not really sure…I just can’t sleep,” Neji said with a shrug.

“Well, don’t worry. In no time at all, we will help you get a good night’s rest,” Tamaki said with a smile.

“But for now, we do have club business to attend to,” Kyoya said. “Hyuuga-kun, you can stay and watch.”

“Uh…sure,” Neji said with a nod.

He sat down off to the side, wanting to get some homework done. Though he wasn’t really sure what he was still doing here and how this club was going to help him but he shrugged it off, touching his fingers lightly behind his ear before beginning to do his homework.

* * *

 “You’re staring.”

Tamaki looked away from Neji to look at Kyoya who was standing, not looking at Tamaki but on his clipboard. “He’s…really pretty.”

“You still have clients. We will be ending early today, so you should give them your undivided attention in exchange for a shorter time with you.”

Tamaki sighed, hanging his head. “But Mommy…he’s so pretty.”

“I understand that Daddy, but I’m sure any Omega can agree it is uncomfortable for an Alpha to keep staring at them.”

At that, Tamaki looked up at Neji again, spotting Neji also looking at him, giving him an odd look before looking away. The cold shoulder struck Tamaki like an arrow. “I-I’m making him uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay,” Kyoya reassured. “I’m sure Neji is use to Alpha’s staring. From his medical records, he is a beautiful Omega. He is very popular, people are actually mistaking his ppresencehere for him joining the club.”

“Really?” Tamaki stood up and Kyoya nodded, handing over his tablet.

“I already have several request for him. Many new clients but some of our own wanting to spend their time. Both male and female.”

Tamaki smiled brightly. “Mommy! That’ll be perfect! If we invite him to the club, he’ll be the first Omega we ever had!”

“And I suppose having the added presence is also a good thing,” Kyoya teased.

Tamaki blushed, looking back at Neji only frowning as he spotted someone talking to him. It was an Alpha and Neji seemed to be listening but not interested in what he was saying.

Tamaki couldn’t help the growl that came but a hand on him by Kyoya grounded him. “Settle.” The Beta said. “I doubt Neji is the type to settle for the first Alpha that gives him attention.”

“Uh…right,” Tamaki stood up straight. “He is from a high class family like Hyuuga. He wouldn’t pick anyone other than someone in Class A.”

“Yes,” Kyoya said with a nod. “That just leaves you and every Alpha in Class A 1-3.”

“I can take that.”

“Right…though that is considering Neji is an Omega only into Alpha’s. Maybe he would not mind a Beta, so we have to add them in.”

“Uh…okay.”

“And just because it’s a part of an Omega’s biology to be with an Alpha doesn’t mean Neji is the type to follow biology. More and more Omega’s are settling down with other Omega’s.”

Tamaki hung his head. “You’re not helping.”

“Well,” Kyoya said putting his tablet away. “I am all for Hyuuga-kun to join the host club. There have been many request for an Omega to join, but I must remind you, host aren’t supposed to date.”

It was the final straw, and Tamaki crumbled onto his knees. “You hurt me…I-I get it…I-I’ll never have a chance.”

“Oh, it looks like he’s dozing.”

Tamaki shot his head up, not bothered by Kyoya ignoring him and instead looking at Neji who was dozing in his seat. But every time his head fell forward he shot his head up and adjusted himself in his seat.

Haruhi headed over with some tea.

“It’s supposed to help,” Haruhi said, placing down a tea cup. “Chamomile.”

Neji smiled, looking at the fine china tea cup. He picked it up almost stumbling a little. “It’s heavy,” Neji said.

Haruhi blinked curious. “I know, they are. Takes some getting use too,” She looked over at Kyoya before sitting down. “When I broke the first time I tried one.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Made me pay for it. Why can’t they just use regular mugs?”

Neji nodded with a smile. “There are always cute ones Minsio.”

Haruhi perked up. “Yeah. Ones with animal faces.”

“Or the ones with clever sayings.”

“Like Tea Rex,” They both said at the same time.

Neji chuckled. “And here I thought, everyone here was too good to shop at places like Minsio. There isn’t even one here.”

“Well, I’m a scholarship student. And though I’m not poor, anything lower than high class is low class.”

“Sounds about right,” Neji said. “There is a Minsio in Ikebukuro, we should go sometimes.”

“That’ll be great,” Haruhi said with a smile herself.

“Well,…that’s interesting,” Kyoya said from where he stood with Tamaki. “Not only has Neji been able to make Haruhi smile so easily, they both seem to be getting along so well. They already have a date set up.”

Tamaki could only stare with his mouth wide open, watching the Beta and Omega talking to each other happily. He was jealous…but he wasn’t sure of who.

* * *

They ended the club early, offering the girls free gifts for the trouble. “Now, onto the main event,” Tamaki said turning to Neji. “You were dozing there, so clearly, your tired.”

“Yes,” Neji said. “That is the case…It’s just…I can’t stay asleep.”

“Well, you were sleeping soundly with Tamaki’s teddy bear.” Hikaru pointed out.

“Yeah, maybe you should take that,” Kaoru said rubbing his chin.

“Not Kuma-chan!” Tamaki cried. “I-I mean…maybe there is something else. What kind of bed do you have?”

“Uh…I don’t know. It’s just a bed. It’s as comfortable as the couch…” He shrugged to himself. “I don’t know the brand.”

“Well, what about your sheets?” Kyoya asked.

“I don’t know the brand. I just moved in,” He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even unpack.” He pointed out.

“So back to the bear,” Hikaru pointed out.

“Yeah. If Neji can fall sleep with it maybe we should let him,” Hunny said.

Tamaki bit his lip. “B-But-“

“I can’t just take someone’s bear.” Neji said with a sigh. “I just want to sleep.”

“Are you having nightmares?” Haruhi asked.

“Maybe you just miss your father,” Mori said.

Neji looked at him before looking down at his hands. “Of course I miss him…he’s my father.”

“What about his mate?” Tamaki asked.

“What about them?” Neji asked looking at Tamaki with intense fire in his eyes.  It was clear, he did not want to talk about them.

“Did you father somehow help you sleep at night?” Haruhi asked.

“Uh…” He rolled the question in his head before shrugging. “Not any more than usual I guess.”

“What do you see when you close your eyes?” Kyoya asked.

Neji bit his lip. When he closed his eyes…he swallowed hard at what appeared there. “Um…maybe it does have to do with the bear.”

“What!?” Tamaki cried.

Neji picked up Kuma, turning it over in his hand. “I mean, I did fall asleep straight away with it.”

Tamaki looked near tears. “B-But…w-why…”

Neji brought it to his nose, sniffing it. “It smells really good.” He also brought it to his face and rubbed it against him. “And it’s soft. And…made from love.”

Tamaki looked genuinely shocked. “How do you know it’s homemade?”

“Why would anyone sell something with a face like that.” The twins mumbled.

“Nothing’s wrong with his face!” Tamaki snapped, snatching Kuma away.

“There isn’t a tag.” Neji pointed out. “And it’s hand stitched, I can tell by the seams, it’s stitched by hands. My dad use to make toys for children for Christmas.”

An idea came to Tamaki. “Wait, your dad.”

“Yeah.”

“So it’s not about Kuma-chan at all!” Tamaki said happily. “Oh thank goodness.”

“You are too relieved by that.” Haruhi sighed with a sigh.

Tamaki shook his head, before crossing his arms. “I mean, it’s not the bear. It’s your dad. He made toys, and this is a handmade bear. So maybe if we go through other things that have to deal with your father, we can help you get some sleep.”

Haruhi smiled. “That’s actually a really good idea.”

Neji smiled as well. “Sure.”

“Tell us about him,” Honey said.

“Well, he was the nicest guy anyone would have ever meet.” Especially from where they were from. He was probably the only nice guy in Konoha. “He liked to give away things to people in need.” Which is why they were constantly robbed and targeted. Neji remembered being so angry with him when that happened. His father was putting a target on his back and didn’t seem to care.  Neji felt a tightness in his chest. “He…never touched suppressant…and he still got cervical cancer…how…fucked up is that…” Neji said, eyes starting to water.

The other sat quietly, watching Neji who took Kuma back into his hands. “He cared about everyone that came across him…he was too good for this fucked up world.” Neji spat, anger beginning to pool inside of him.

He squeezed the bear in his hand before he slammed it down as he stood up.

“WHA!” Tamaki screamed but Neji ignored him walking off.

“There are seven billion peoples in this fucking planet, almost all of them, ALL OF THEM are shitty people! But he, he didn’t do anything to anyone and took everything that was fucking given to him, and he gets the worst fucking cancer out of everything! He suffers because if you are at the bottom of the food chain NO ONE GIVES A FUCK!” Neji screamed.

Tears pooled out of his eyes, fat with grief and he panted after his rant before sob left his mouth. “I-I should have been there…with him…I…I should have been beside him…h-he was dying…and I wasn’t even there.” Neji covered his eyes, crying into hands.

He stood there crying, before arms wrapped around him, holding him close, the smell of roses taking over his senses. He looked up, peeking at Tamaki who was holding him. “I’m sorry.”

Neji shook his head, moving his hand and wrapping them around Tamaki. He pressed against the Alpha, standing there and crying into his chest.

* * *

 “He’s finally asleep,” Tamaki said looking down at Neji.

The Omega was sleeping with his head on Tamaki’s lap. Tamaki pushed his hair out of the way before sitting back. “That was…heavy.”

“What Neji said…at the bottom of the food chain…what did he mean?” Honey asked.

Haruhi looked at Neji before turning her attention to Kyoya. “I’m sure you know.”

“Well…I don’t think it’s my place to say,” Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

“That’s a first,” Haruhi said actually surprised.

“Or…maybe I want to see how this all plays out.”

“Oh…that sounds more like you.”

“Do you think he’ll be able to sleep now?” Kaoru asked.

“Not with all this talking,” Neji said stirring.

“Sorry,” Honey said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Neji said sitting up. “Tired…ready to go to sleep.”

Tamaki gave him a frown, watching Neji stand up. “I-If you can’t sleep anymore, why don’t you join the host club.”

“Huh?” They all asked.

“Why would that help me sleep?” Neji asked.

Tamaki blushed, scratching his cheek. “No…well…it won’t. I just…uh…if you can’t sleep again, it’ll be better if you were here to get help from us.” Tamaki said.

“And besides,” Haruhi said deciding to help Tamaki. “We’re starting to be friends, why stop now.”

Neji smiled, nodding. “I would like that.”

“Well, it’s about time we all head out,” Tamaki said. “School is almost over.”

“Let’s go out together,” Honey said with a smile.

Neji followed them out, all of them talking excitedly together. He felt embarrassed for airing out all of his problems like that but they seemed to be understanding. They made it outside where many students who were heading home from sports were leaving as well.

“Neji!” Hanabi cried, running over. Hinata was with her and Neji headed towards his cousin. When the two got close, Hanabi and Hinata blushed at the guys behind him. “Y-You know the host club?”

“The host club service elementary students too?” Neji asked looking at Tamaki.

“The host club is a house hold name,” Tamaki said with a confident smile. “Everyone at school know about us.”

“They are very popular,” Hanabi said. “Are you joining their club?”

“Uh…yeah,” Neji said.

Behind him, the host cheered on excitedly and Neji smiled, looking back at them.

“That’s great! I bet you didn’t have a host club back at your school in Konoha.” Hanabi said.

It felt like the air was sucked out of the area and everyone around them stop, frozen. Neji looked around, having not known Hanabi had been so loud but he looked around before looking at Tamaki. All of them, shared a look of terror, one Neji had seen before. One that he had feared at spotting here.

“Y-You’re from…K-Konoha?” Tamaki asked, sounding afraid.

Neji blinked. All of the kids were looking at him scared and he frowned, not waiting around. “I’ll see you at home.” He said to Hinata and Hanabi before he held the straps of his bag and headed to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

He wouldn’t say this was his…worst fear. He knew for a fact there were worst things to be afraid of then not having friend’s in high school, but he promised his father he would try to live a normal life, that included making friends.

But the crowd from after school who heard that he was from Konoha had spread the news around the school and he now found himself walking with the sea of students parting to make way from here.

“That’s him…that’s the Omega from Konoha.”

“No way. He doesn’t look pregnant.”

“I heard that he’s running away from his yakuza husband.”

“I heard that he escaped from sex slavery!”

“No way…he couldn’t have been anything but a gang’s sex object.”

Neji rolled his eyes at the rumors spreading around the students, not paying them much mind as he looked around the crowd. Though he was sure it was only wishful thinking, he looked for the host club, wanting to talk to them. He wasn’t sure if he was still welcomed to join the club, after the look of fear they had given him…he wasn’t so sure about it.

“Hey, you the Omega from Konoha.”

Neji turned around at the voice, looking at a group of delinquent boys…or at least delinquent in Ouran standard. They still wore pretty expensive shoes and bags, but a mix between untucked shirts and missing ties.

“I am,” Neji said.

“You?” Their lead, a big guy with an equally big belly and nose. Those around him laughed and Neji looked off, spotting that while some students were watching, no one was moving to do anything with a clear conflict about to rise. “You gotta be kidding? There is no way someone as cute as you survived there.”

“Omega’s are in Konoha too,” Neji commented offhand before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt.

“Well, why don’t you show you how you survived down there, cutie.” The Alpha smirked, making a kissy face at the Omega.

Biting his tongue, Neji resisted the urge to ‘show’ this jug head how he survived down there. “Let go of me.”

The leaders laughed alongside his men before he tucked the Omega under his arm. “Don’t be like that baby. Look, I get that you all the way in A class because of your rich Alpha uncle, but if you get tired of taking his knot, why don’t you come to me.”

Neji could only grit his teeth but swallowed down the growing urge. “Let…go of me,” Neji growled.

“Oh? You're one of those Omega’s.”

“I heard Ikebukuro is full of those Omega’s.”  One of his goonies said. “The Omega’s that pretend to be Alpha’s.”

“Is that what you want?” The big guy asked, showing off bright teeth. “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll show you how big bad Alpha’s from A class get treated here, and maybe you’ll decide to rethink my offer.”

Neji let them drag him off, clenching his hands into a fist.

* * *

He was late for homeroom, and while he got stares no one asked why he suddenly didn’t have shoes and where the bruises had come from. At least none of the students.

“Fighting isn’t allowed here.” The gym teacher who caught him heading to class, lectured. “Just because you are from Konoha doesn’t mean you can just start fights around here. You should know better as an Omega to be getting into fights with Alpha’s anyway.”

“Right…” Neji said finding that to be an odd statement.

“Go to the nurse before heading to class.”

Neji resisted rolling his eyes and headed out before realizing that…he didn’t actually know where the nurse was.

The school was big, and he hadn’t really gotten the chance to look around the school and had hoped to ask the host to show him…but he doubted that was going to happen.

Taking a chance, he took a left and hoped that he was heading the right away.

“Ahem.”

He stopped before he could head that way through and turned around, seeing a redhead peak back from behind a wall. Neji could smell from here it was the Alpha that he saw on the train his first day and he headed that way, wondering if he also wanted to have a fight.

As he turned the corner the Alpha had been at, he wasn’t there and instead down the hall, ducking behind another corner.

_It’s a trap!_

Because…what else could this be? Though something inside of him screamed at him not to follow, he continued on his way anyway. Once again, the boy wasn’t at the corner waiting for him, but Neji also didn’t see him at the corner. Instead, he saw a sign, hanging from the wall by a door: Nurse.

Neji’s lip twitched at the antics of the boy. He must have overheard the gym teacher talking to him and lead him here after it had been clear Neji didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t bother knocking, sure he didn’t have too because it was just the nurse.

He opened it, expecting to see a cute nurse probably tending to a student…instead, there were two males, an Alpha who was pushing against a Beta. The Alpha was leaning back, looking flushed and worried, but not hating it and the Alpha kissed at the Beta’s neck hungrily.

“K-Kakashi…someone might come in.”

“I locked the door.” The Alpha, Kakashi said confidently.

“You didn’t,” Neji said out loud looking away.

The Beta pushed Kakashi away, re-arranging his white uniform shirt and blushing. “Oh! I-Uh!”

Neji gave him a second to compose himself before looking back at the two. They were standing a respectable distance but the Beta was blushing hard while Kakashi looked not entirely bothered. He had on a face mask now and had striking mitch match eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” The Beta nurse said, straightening his shirt. “Um, may I help you? Have you been fighting?”

“Where are your shoes?” Kakashi pointed out.

Neji looked down at his socks. “They were stolen…though I’m not really sure why. They were pretty old, not like the newest brand or anything.”

“Come here.” The Beta hurried over to Neji, settling him down on the examination table and began to fawn over every little scratch that he saw.

“You have been fighting?” Kakashi asked, leaning against the table.

“Why are you still here?” The beta asked blushing.

“Don’t be like that Iruka. I would like to pick up where we left off.”

Iruka, the nurse, blushed but didn’t say anything, putting a band-aid on Neji’s cheek. Neji smiled at the two. They were clearly a couple and they seemed to be very much in love. “So he’s the nurse…but who are you exactly?”

“I’ll have you know I am the history teacher for the third years,” Kakashi said crossing his arms. “And who are you?”

“You mean you haven’t heard? It’s running all through school.”

“Oh, the Konoha boy,” Kakashi said. “So you are an Omega?”

Iruka hesitated for a moment but didn’t stop tending to Neji with a soft touch, putting peroxide on his scratches. “Did someone attack you?” Iruka asked, getting to the important question.

“Just nobodies,” Neji said.

“I’m sure the delinquents are going to try to prove themselves knowing you’re from that place,” Kakashi said. “You should watch your back.”

“That’s awful,” Iruka said moving away and looking horrified. “They shouldn’t beat up an Omega.”

“They shouldn’t beat up anyone,” Neji said climbing off the table. “Not just because I’m an Omega.”

Iruka blinked before giving him a soft smile. “Of course, excuse me. Will you at least come to me if something like this happens again.”

“Yeah,” Neji said. “I will probably be coming here a lot…maybe we’ll get to know each other.”

“An Alpha alone with a Beta and an Omega,” Kakashi said fondly. “What else could a man want?”

“You won’t be here, next time,” Iruka growled annoyed before looking at Neji more relaxed. “And hopefully, not you either.”

“We’ll see.”

“You’re in Akihiko’s class right?” Kakashi asked. “I’ll walk you.”

Neji smirked, heading to the door with Kakashi. “What about finishing what you started?”

“I’ll be back, and Iruka isn’t going anywhere,” Kakashi said with a wink.

At least someone was being kind to him. They stepped outside together and Kakashi leads him to his classroom. “I’ll be on the lookout for your shoes,” Kakashi said. “If they are as awful as you say, they were probably tossed.”

“It’s fine,” Neji said. “They were old shoes anyway.”

“Right. You seem like you don’t really care. I’m sure you don’t since you let them take them.”

Neji didn’t look at Kakashi, keeping his head forward as they walked side by side. “What makes you think I let them do anything?”

They stopped at Class A-1 and Kakashi opened the door but they didn’t head in yet. “Well…you’re from Konoha aren’t you. No one could survive there without learning to protect themselves. If you wanted to, you would fight them.”

Neji blinked before heading inside. “I don’t know what you mean. I don’t know how to fight.”

Kakashi just hummed before following Neji in. “Usagi-sensei, I think this student is yours.”

The class began to whisper between each other, probably because clearly Neji had been in a fight and his shoes were gone. Akihiko looked him up and down before heading over to Kakashi and Neji. “And…where have you been?”

“Lost my shoes,” Neji said looking down at his feet. He shrugged before heading to his seat, easing in quietly and pulling out his books. Kakashi and Akihiko spoke softly to each other for a moment before Kakashi left and Akihiko went back to the front of the class.

“Let’s pick up where we left off.”

Neji sat back, wiggling his toes before looking out the window. Maybe…he’ll get a ride home today.

* * *

Tamaki wrapped his arms around his legs while he sat in the corner. “What’s his problem?”

Kyoya didn’t look away from the book he was reading before he answered Haruhi. “Nothing is wrong.”

Haruhi gave Kyoya look. “He’s…sitting in the corner.”

“Well, he always does that,” Kyoya said lightly.

“Only when he’s upset…if anyone has something to be upset about it should be Neji,” Haruhi said.

“Did you see him in class?” Hikaru frowned. “Someone took his shoes.”

“I’m sure when a student, let alone an Omega, comes from Konoha and enters our ranks, I’m sure the yakuza children want to take him on,” Kyoya said. “There will be more fighting before it stops.”

Tamaki stood up suddenly his fist clenching before he turned around to face the host. “He’s joining the club.”

They all looked at him before Haruhi crossed her arms. “Huh?”

“Neji came here for help…seems like we aren’t done helping him,” He crossed his arms, rubbing his chin before lightly pounded his fist down into his hand. “Everyone isn’t seeing the Neji we know.”

The Neji that had cried for them, breaking down in front of them. There was no way Neji was a killer everyone began to assume…but even through these tears, Tamaki remembered the heat coming from Neji as he spoke. Neji may have willingly cried in front of them but he wasn’t weak. He wasn’t the Omega slut that allowed any strong Alpha in Konoha to knot him.

“They need to look past the Konoha label and see the Neji we have seen,” He turned around, facing the window looking proud. “And we’re going to do it.”

The twins, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi clapped behind him but Kyoya adjusted his glasses. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“By making Neji, the heir of the host club.”

* * *

Starting his new life meant doing things he wouldn’t do before, and while he would never have let someone take his shoes in the first place, he couldn’t just keep going shoeless the rest of the day. So during lunch, he called his uncle. Something else he wouldn’t have done.

“Your shoes?”

“Yeah, I lost them,” Neji said looking down at his socked feet. He was standing in the hall, everyone happily talking or eating lunch around him, no one paid any mind to him.

“Right…” Hiashi said not sounding like he believed him. “I’ll contact Sakamoto-kun, he will bring your shoes.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Tell me Neji, are you making friends?” Hiashi suddenly asked.

It surprised Neji to hear and he bit his lip. He brought his hand up to touch behind his ear. “Yeah, everyone is very friendly.” He lied. Some habits were hard to break. “Suoh-san son is very nice. He’s invited me to join his club.”

“Right, that host club,” Hiashi didn’t need to say anything for Neji to hear that he wasn’t too thrilled with the idea but his tone made him smile anyway. “I would think the baseball club would be all over you, knowing your father.”

Neji chuckled. “As much as I love my father, I can’t follow in his footsteps. He wanted me to pave my own way.”

“He told me the same thing about himself,” Hiashi said. “Sakamoto should be on his way.”

Neji looked out the window, not eternally too surprised to see the butler use a bamboo tree to pole vault over the fence much to the gym teacher’s amazement and anger.

“Yeah…I see him.”

He slid the window open just as Sakamoto appeared, having climbed the outside. “Neji-sama, I bought your shoes.”

He held out polished black shoes. “Thank you.”

“I also have socks, if you wish to change them,” Sakamoto said also holding out black socks.

Neji looked at Sakamoto looking at the man hanging from the window, holding socks and shoes. “Where the hell are you from?”

“I am originally from here,” Sakamoto said handing over the shoes and socks before he jumped off the window and ran off from the gym teacher who was trying to chase him.

“Oh, sweet! New shoes!”

Neji turned around before his shoes were yanked from him by the big asshole from before. “Those tennis shoes you had before fucking suck. Old, crappy shoes, nothing less to expect from a fucking poor Omega from Konoha.”

Neji sighed. “What are you doing with my shoes? You can’t even fit them.”

The fist was slow coming, and Neji had to stop himself from dodging it, knowing his body would react to the movement of dodging and finish with the attack. But he did prepare himself for a hit that didn’t come. Instead, the fist was interrupted by a large hand and Neji looked at Mori.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tamaki asked coming to stand beside Neji and in view of the male threatening to punch him.

“U-uh-“

“You wouldn’t be thinking of hurting my heir host, would you?” Tamaki asked.

“HUH!?” Everyone asked. Even Neji looked at Tamaki surprised and with a complete loss of words.

* * *

“What exactly is an heir host?” Neji asked.

“It’s not anything,” Hikaru said.

“Yeah, Boss made it up,” Kaoru said.

“It is something! And I didn’t make it up!” Tamaki snapped before he collected himself and turned around to look at them. “An heir host is the host that will succeed me after I graduate.”

“Uh, okay. But why me?” Neji asked. “We met yesterday.”

Tamaki turned, going up to Neji and put his hand on his shoulder. “Because I see potential in you.”

“But…why not Hikaru, Kaoru, or Haruhi?”

“Neji, this is to help you,” Haruhi said stepping in.

He was only getting more confused. “Help me how?”

“It’s not hard to see that when people hear you are from Konoha they think the worst,” Kyoya said. “It all ran through our minds, we aren’t excluded.”

Tamaki smiled, pumping his fist. “But we are better! We know the real you! Not the crazy rumors about you.”

Neji wasn’t sure about that. Some of those rumors were close to home but he let them believe that was the truth. “Jeez, if I knew crying on your chest was going to let you read me like a book I wouldn’t have done it.” He rolled his eyes, his face flushing just a little as he remembered the embarrassing display but he sighed. “I’m…glad you guys are willing to be my friends.”

“Well of course,” Honey said jumping to wrap his arms around Neji. “You’re are our friends now! You’re a host now too!”

“What even is the point of the host club?” Neji asked.

Tamaki gave a charming smile before running his hand through his hair and doing exaggerated movement as he spoke. “The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.”

Neji wasn’t really sure what to say. “That…sounds…”

Tamaki was giving him expected look, eagerly looking for something and behind him, Haruhi was giving him a look.

_Tell him what he wants to hear._

“It sounds awesome,” Neji said. “I can’t wait to join.”

Tamaki smiled brightly, looking like an excited puppy. “And that leaves us for our first order of business. Finding out your type.”

"What do you mean?" Neji asked looking at them all.

Tamaki sat up crossing his arms holding up a white rose Neji wasn't sure where he got. "We all are a type of host. I am the Prince type."

Kyoya held up a purple rose. "I am the Cool type."

Hikaru and Kaoru locked arms holding up and orange and blue rose. "We are the devilish type."

Mori held up a dark blue rose." Silent type."

Honey showed him a pink rose. "I'm the loli-shota type."

Haruhi showed him a red rose. "I am the natural type."

“Right…the roses…does that also mean something?”

“No,” Haruhi said at the same time Tamaki spoke.

“Yes,” He said before shooting Haruhi a glare while the twins laughed. He cleared his throat before going on. “Yes. The roses itself is the symbol of love, but even the color has different meanings to them. Like white.”

Tamaki held out the white rose into the air, looking at it fondly. “The rose of purity and innocence. Humility, Youthfulness, and heavenly.”

Neji blinked. “Huh…that is just like you. Innocence…heavenly…”

Tamaki smiled, holding out the white rose to him and Neji took it carefully. “Every color has a mean, pink the rose of perfect happiness, purple is majestic, light blue is the first flush of love, while the blue rose is the symbol of secrecy and mystery. Orange is enthusiasm and red…courage and respect.” He handed Neji all of the roses, getting caught with the image of Neji holding a bouquet.  He imagined him holding all-white roses, walking towards him down an aisle.

“What’s my color?” Neji asked handing back the roses.

Clearing his throat, Tamaki took them all back. “Well…uh…we have to get that figured out later. For now, let’s focus on your type.”

Neji nodded before the twins grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down to sit on the couch. “So how will you find it out?” Neji asked.

“It’s half what we see and half what the clients want,” Kaoru said. “So tell us Neji, how come you didn’t fight back?”

Neji looked at Kyoya, confused for a moment. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, is it too much for me to assume that you know how to fight?” Kyoya said crossing his arms. “Omega’s don’t survive in Konoha.”

Neji chuckled at the similarities of talking to Kakashi and talking to Kyoya. “I don’t know what you mean? I don’t know how to fight,” Neji repeated with a shrug.

Kyoya didn’t look like he believed him but nodded his head anyway.

“That is very kind…of you.” Mori said nodding his head at Neji.

Neji could imagine that he or maybe all of them knew it wasn’t true that he couldn’t fight, but he was glad they didn’t push it further than that.

“So you just took it?” Tamaki asked. “You let those guys beat you up and take your shoes?”

Neji looked down at his new shoes before shrugging. “I promised my father that I would start a new life here. And even if that means taking a few hits by children of the yakuza, then so be it. They just want to prove themselves to their parents anyway.”

“Still…challenging Alpha’s…you’re just an Omega,” Kaoru pointed out.

Neji looked at him confused. “Does being an Omega make me weak?”

“Uh…n-no…I just…uh…”

“Sorry,” Neji said. “In Konoha, you have to challenge those who try to challenge you back. Your idea of an Omega is completely different from our Omega’s. So much so, all of you believe that Konoha doesn't have Omega’s but they are only acting like what you believe only Alpha’s act.”

“But you don’t fight?” Kyoya asked.

“I didn’t see a need to fight.” He crossed his arms.

“What was it like in Konoha?” Haruhi asked.

“Like here but a little more…dirty I guess.” Neji said shrugging.

“Did you have a lot of friends?” Tamaki asked.

“Only a few. And yes I miss them.”

He looked around at them, noticing that they were all listening. “Are you really getting anything out of this?”

“We’re getting to know you,” Tamaki said. “It’s an interview.”

“Feels like an interrogation.” Neji teased.

“How about this,” Hikaru said getting his attention. “Let’s role-play different scenarios.”

“Yeah, we can be different clients,” Honey said.

Neji couldn’t hold back the slight bubble of giggle beginning to form. This seemed like it was going to be fun.

* * *

“Why you are just the cutest Omega I ever have seen,” Haruhi said with an exaggerated feminine accent.

“Thank you,” Neji said with a smile. “You are very beautiful as well.”

“Oh, you flatter me!”

“Jeez, talk about overacting,” Hikaru whispered loudly.

Neji smiled looking at Haruhi. “I think your acting is just beautiful. You could be a movie star.”

“Now you’re both not taking it seriously,” Kaoru teased.

* * *

“You are everything I want in an Omega,” Kyoya said, arms crossed along with his legs as he looked down at Neji, making himself as big as he could.

“What do you want in an Omega?”

“Someone in shape, and pretty. Though there is much to be desired in that smart mouth of yours. My policy is that Omega’s should keep quiet and know their place.”

Neji nodded, picking up his teacup and sipping from it. Kyoya stared at him. “Anything to say?”

“I only speak when spoken too. If that is what my Alpha requires of me.”

“Ooh, chills,” Hikaru commented.

* * *

“Can I see you after club?” Tamaki asked, reaching out and taking Neji’s hand. He ran his thumb over Neji’s knuckles before the boy turned his hand around so they were holding it.

“I’m happy you want to see me more…but we can’t see each other after hours.”

“I don’t want to share you.” Tamaki tightened his hold on Neji’s hand. “I want you to myself.”

Neji blushed, looking away. Interlacing their fingers, Neji looked at Tamaki with a side longing glance. “You can’t have me…you have to earn me.”

Tamaki stared at Neji for a moment before letting him go of his hand. “I know your type!” He stood up, rushing off to a door and throwing it open while Neji stood up slowly.

“You do?” He looked at the time, he wasn’t sure when the club started but after school clubs would be ending soon he supposed. “What’s in there?”

“It’s where we put our costumes,” Kaoru said while his brother put his arms around him, putting his weight on him.

“Our mom makes them all, she’ll probably need your size soon,” Hikaru said. They looked him up and down and Neji watched them, wondering what was going on in the twin’s mind before they nodded to themselves and spoke. “How tall are you…153 cm?”

Beside him, Kaoru nodded. “Yeah,…so…67-59-86.” Kaoru finished off.

Neji blinked, looking down at himself not sure what that was supposed to be before he put the pieces together and he blushed. “W-What are you doing!? H-How are you doing that?”

“Our mom is a fashion designer,” Hikaru said with a chuckle.

“She would be disappointed if we didn’t know someone sizes right off the bat,” Kaoru added with a smile before they both looked towards Haruhi.

“Right 83-56-82.” They both said.

Haruhi huffed. “Shut up.”

“Host! Get in here!” Tamaki snapped peeking his head into the door before he smiled at Neji. “Just give us a moment to converge.”

Neji nodded, watching Tamaki huddle up with the host and began to talk excitedly with all of them and Neji waited patiently, looking around the room for a moment.

He went over to the window, looking out at the sunset. There were cherry blossoms flowing in the wind and he wondered how often his father looked out at the same sight. He reached back behind his ear when he heard someone clear their throat.

“Neji.”

He turned around to look at Tamaki who was holding something behind his back. “Starting tomorrow…if you allow it…will begin your new life as the princes's type.”

He revealed a tiara.

Neji…wasn’t expecting that.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Neji had no idea what was happening. In his mind, he was sure that it was too early for him to really be awake but something had roused him but whatever it was had now stopped.

He was alert in a matter of seconds, sitting up and turning on the light, looking around his room for whatever had done it till beside him his phone lite up and music began to play. He sighed, clear that this what had woken him up.

Knowing that he wasn’t in danger, the tiredness arrived back full force and Neji spared a glance at the clock on his wall that told him it was four in the morning. He didn’t need to wake up for another hour.

Plopping back onto his pillow, he picked up his phone, holding it up to get a good look at who was calling before sighing. Tamaki was lucky he was cute, or he would seriously throw his new phone against the wall.

It had only gotten it yesterday after speaking to the host about joining. When they were exchanging numbers, they had caught sight of his old flip phone and did not stand. Kyoya took it from him and Tamaki gave him a new phone, right off the bat. To them, it seemed to be normal that they just kept extra phones around, especially brand and the latest phone on the market.

He had never had a smartphone before because he had a working phone and didn’t see the point of upgrading back then, but the twins and Hanabi reassured when he got home, that he ‘couldn’t live’ without it.

So far it was more trouble than it was worth, always going off .nd with only one button to press and just so many other things. He would be lost if Hanabi hadn’t helped set everything up for him...though he was sure she had copied down all the host numbers into her own phone. He would probably have to tell the others.

Not wasting any time, he answered Tamaki’s call, wondering how many other times he had called him before now.

“Hello?” Neji asked around a yawn before he rubbed his hand over face. He needed to put his contacts on. Now that he was awake, there wasn’t any way he was going to go back to sleep.

“There he is.” Hikaru and Kaoru said in a sing-song voice.

Neji was surprised to hear them and when he pulled the phone away to look at who was calling, the name Daddy was still on display.

It still embarrassed him to see that on full display on his phone as a contact and Hanabi had fun laughing at it till she was brought to tears, not listening to him try to defend why it was in there and the whole ‘family’ aspect that Tamaki had set up for the host but it still made him blush just seeing that. He would have changed it if he knew how.

He brought the phone back to his ear as he slipped out of bed. “Uh...I thought Suoh-senpai had called.”

There was a weird sound on the other end while Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. “He’s here too, we’re all here.”

“Good Morning Neji,” Haruhi said.

Everyone was calling him...this was interesting but before he can voice just that, Tamaki spoke up. “Neji! You don’t have to be so formal! Call me Daddy-”

“I’m not calling you that!” Neji snapped as he head to his bathroom. It hadn’t been ready when he had first arrived but it was now and Sakamoto had moved in some of his stuff to make it feel more like his.

His contact lens case rested against the sink and he opened it up while putting them on speaker. “But...anyway, isn’t it really early? To be calling.”

“I agree…” Kyoya said in a tired growl.

“This is important! We’re meeting today before school. With Neji, we need to make quick preparations to tweak the ball in two days.”

Neji had gotten only his first contact in when he realized what Tamaki had said. “Wait, ball?”

“Every school year, we have a spring ball,” Kaoru said while Hikaru hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, it’s to promote the host club and get new clients,” Hikaru explained before the twins spoke together.

“Plus everyone loves dressing up.”

Kyoya let out a heavy sigh, probably coming to terms with the fact that they will not be ending this conversation anytime soon and that he willfully having to wake up. “The invitations have all been brought back, we are expecting almost all of the school.”

“We’ve done it since the host club opened, it’s pretty much a school event that everyone looks forward too.” Tamaki couldn’t sound happier with the notion that something he created was being received so well by so many. “Usually, we prepare everything and host the party, but this time, we will be including you being introduced. Which means, we have to meet at school early for the next two days to get you ready for your role as princess and heir of the host club.”

Neji blinked as the last contact settled before he looked at himself in the mirror. “So...we’re meeting at school right now?” He took the phone off speaker and brought it back up to his ear.

“Do you need a ride?” Tamaki quickly asked. “I-I can come get you!”

Before Neji could state how that wasn’t necessary Kyoya spoke. “Actually, if you do need a ride, you can catch one with the twins.”

“I really don’t-”

“Why would he catch one with the twins?” Tamaki cut in before Neji could answer. “I can have my driver stop by Neji’s house and we can ride together.”

“It is more out of the way for you then it is for the twins. Especially since they do live across from each other.”

“WHAT!” Tamaki screamed loudly into the phone.

Neji held the phone away from his ear before bringing it back just in time to hear the twins laughing. “Meet us outside Neji, we’ll ride together.” The twins said before adding. “We’ll keep you safe.”

“Don’t touch my princess!”

“Gotta go get ready!” The twins said in a sing-song voice before there was a soft beeping as they hung up.

Neji blinked as Tamaki went on a rant when a thought came to him. “What about you Haruhi? Do you need a ride?”

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure how early the trains rode so he was sure he better just take the ride given to him by the twins.

Tamaki stopped ranting suddenly, gasping. “Haruhi! My lovely daughter, daddy will-”

“I will actually pick up Haruhi.” Kyoya cutting in. “Once again, I live closer to Haruhi then you do.”

“But...but...everyone gets to car pull but me!” Tamaki cried.

A smile pulled at Neji’s face while Kyoya told him he would be fine before hanging up. Slowly, Haruhi hung up along with Mori and Honey who hadn’t said much at all, leaving Tamaki and Neji. “You can take me home.” Neji offered though really he didn’t see it as being a big deal. None of them were driving themselves and it would really just be them riding with a driver but Tamaki seemed to be wanting to be involved.

“Really?” Tamaki asked, sounding like a puppy finally being adopted.

“Yeah...I’ll see you at school.”

With that he hung up, letting out a breath before going to get ready. While he was more than happy to be a part of the host club he hoped waking up this early was only a one-time thing after the ball.

He got ready for school, leaving a note for his uncle to see that he went to school early before he headed outside and through the gates to see that when Kyoya said across the street, he really meant directly across the street. The twins were standing outside, Hikaru fixing his brother’s hair while Karou actually fixed his twins tie.

Neji smiled as he headed over, holding his bag in his hand. “You guys are really cute.” He pointed out from the gate.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned around, both holding their own smile as they headed over. “Wow, so really right across the street,” Kaoru said sounding a little disbelief.

Neji nodded, sharing in his amazement. “Yeah, crazy right.” He moved aside to let them come through the gate just as a car pulled up.

Piling into the back, they allowed Neji to sit between them.

“I’m tired,” Kaoru whined as soon as they were on the road.

“Do you have a pillow, Yoshi?” Hikaru asked between a yawn.

“Yes, sir.”

Once again, Neji was amazed by the fact that they just had things at the ready. A pillow was passed to both twins who leaned against the windows and Neji looked between them. While they both didn’t seem eager to talk and wanted to sleep, now that he was up, he was up and there was no way he was going back to sleep.

He settled back for a long drive in silence. The silence dragged on only for a moment before, at the same time, both twins sat up.

“You guys do that so well.” Neji joked expecting some sort of reaction but instead getting silence. He blinked, looking between them. “What’s wrong?”

“Well,...you’re in the way,” Hikaru said scratching his cheek.

On Neji’s other side, Kaoru nodded. “Yeah, I mean, we usually sleep against each other, it’s just weird now.”

Neji blinked before unbuckling his seatbelt. “I can mov-”

Before he could even get the word out, Hikaru and Kaoru were both unbuckling their seatbelts and before moving to rest their heads on his lap. “This will work. Night!”

He wanted to argue, that he wasn’t a pillow and it was a little off-putting that they would even consider that they could just do that without a word or at least to ask, but he let it go as he looked down at them. Both of their heads were touching and it even looked like their breathing were synced up perfectly.

Just looking at the two made him think of his father. He wondered what he was like when he was the twins age, wondering if he and Hiashi were like this. If they helped each other get ready for the day like the twins or if they fell asleep right next to each other.

He had seen Hikaru and Kaoru in action the first time he had gone to the host club. They played up the brotherly affection in a way that just made the girls go wild. Neji would silently admit that he found the affection interesting to watch as well.

Without thinking, Neji put his hand on Kaoru’s head, playing with his hair softly before he absentmindedly began to rub Kaoru’s earlobe between his fingers. His other hand lightly threaded through Hikaru’s hair, scratching at his scalp.

The rest of the ride was pleasantly silent, the driver playing low classical music for them while they road. While it had never actually been a long ride by train driving seem to be even shorter and it wasn’t long till they finally made it to school.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sleeping so peacefully on his lap that he didn’t even want to wake them but he didn’t even need too as Hikaru sucked in a deep breath before stretching out his back as he woke up, Kaoru doing the same, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

“Best nap ever,” Kaoru said with a dozy smile.

Hikaru chuckled patting Neji on the head. “You’re the best pillow.”

“Geez, thanks,” Neji said rolling his eyes before the car door opened and Hikaru slipped out the other two following.

Tamaki was already at the school gates with Mori and Honey. Sure just to mess with Tamaki Hikaru and Kaoru yawned loudly.

“Neji! Your lap is so soft.” Kaoru said stretching his arm up above his head.

Hikaru nodded in agreement, draping himself over Neji’s shoulder. “Seriously Neji, I don’t think I’ve ever had a better night sleep then on your soft supple thighs.”

They were only teasing to get a rise out of the ever-dramatic Tamaki who was already steaming where he stood.

“Don’t talk about my princess like that!” Tamaki snapped, running over and pushed his way between the twins and Neji.

The Alpha twins laughed but Neji only blushed as the Tamaki yelled at the twins. Talking about his thighs to the alpha made Neji feel a little embarrassed. Sure he was more...bottom heavy than most Omega’s with thighs and hips and what someone had once described as a bubble butt to him, it was embarrassing to have anyone talk about them.

“Looks like we are the last to arrive,” Kyoya said as he and Haruhi approached. “I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.”

“Nope.” The twins said with a smile while Tamaki huffed, pulling out a ring of keys.

“Let’s head to the club room,” Tamaki said as he unlocked the gates before he turned around to look at the host, his smile on his face. “It’s time to start training our heir.”

* * *

Training, for now, would only be reserved to how to act and do at a ball. They were all rightfully guess that Neji had never been to a ball and from what he could see from the outfits the host already had planned out. Suits tailored to perfection for all of them.

“Our mom made them,” Hikaru said as Neji felt up the white suit that Tamaki was planning to wear. It felt soft to the touch and already, the smell of roses flowed off it as if anything belonging to Tamaki or made for him would smell like roses.

“But we’ll get your sizes for sure and find something that she has made that you can wear,” Kaoru said before both he and Hikaru smiled, leaning their heads towards each other.

“Soon you’ll have your own custom wardrobe made just for you!”

Neji dropped the sleeve in his hand before looking at the twins. “Thank you, that’s nice of your mother to do that.”

“She’s more than willing to do it.” They both said while Kyoya nodded in agreement.

“When we wear Hiitachin made clothes we are promoting her brand. It is a win-win situation for each of us.” Kyoya said before he pulled something out of a rack. “But for now, let’s see how you do with this.”

He turned to Neji and held out two items. A white slip to wear under a dress and what looked to be a corset.

Neji looked at them before something really dawned on him. “Wait...I’m wearing a dress?”

Kyoya gave him a curious look while the twins laughed, patting Neji on his head. Tamaki cleared his throat. “Oh...maybe I wasn’t...clear. As the princess type...you will be cross-dressing the majority of your time here during sessions.”

Though...it sounded like the most obvious thing to Neji, hearing it now did shine more light on his title as princess type. Crossdressing, tiara, and corsets. Somehow...he knew this but still hearing it now was still making it very clear.

“Are you okay with that?” Tamaki asked looking concerned.

Neji looked at Tamaki, he looked really concerned about Neji’s thoughts on this as if he wasn’t he would do everything to change it and pick a different type for Neji. That made Neji smile and he shook his head. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

He was probably one of the few who could actually do it being intersex. It was a pretty common thing for male Omegas and female Alpha’s to wear either male or female clothes, whichever they wanted. Neji usually wore male clothes because they were pretty simple but there were lots of pictures that he had buried in the backyard of his old house in Konoha of him wearing a few ruffly dresses with bows when he was really young.

“Splendid,” Kyoya said with a smile, “would you mind changing into this slip so I can test out this corset on you.”

Neji didn’t really see a reason to argue. He took the slip and went into the changing room. He undressed all the way to his underwear before pulling it on over his head. It didn’t fit well, it was too long and the straps hung off his shoulder and it crossed Neji’s mind that...why would they even have this here. It was clearly for an actual woman, one with breast to fill out, maybe a model.

He pulled it up before pushing the door open to show himself to the host.

Right away, the twins were on him, walking around and mumbling to themselves. “Mom has a lot of dresses...tomorrow we’ll bring some, but what color do you think boss?” Hikaru asked while Kaoru pulled a measuring tape and measure Neji, not just his chest, waist, and hips but his arm length and leg length.

“A light color...something to match his eyes,” Tamaki said smiling at Neji.

“What about his rose color?” Kyoya asked alongside Tamaki.

If possible, Tamaki’s smile only got bigger as he looked at Kyoya. “I wanted to reveal it at the ball. We should add that in the agenda.”

Kyoya nodded, pulling out his tablet and typing away on it.

“So...what’s the point of the corset?” Neji asked while Hikaru and Kaoru helped him put it on. They held it up while Kyoya put down his tablet and got behind Neji, beginning to lace up the strings.

“You have an amazing figure, but this will only help to insinuate your slim waist and...wide hips,” Kyoya said behind him.

Neji blushed, taking Hikaru and Kaoru’s place at holding the corset against his waist while Kyoya tied the corset behind him.

“We’ll all meet up together to get ready,” Tamaki said before Honey mumbled against Mori’s chest.

“I’ll...bring snacks…” He said, voice heavy with sleep. Since they got here, Mori had been holding the boy in his arms but now he was sitting down with Honey sleeping against his chest still asleep. But now it seemed like he was beginning to wake up as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Honey turned around, looking at Neji before his eyes widen. “Ne-chan, you’re going to look so beautiful.”

Neji blushed, opening his mouth to say thank you when Kyoya pulled on the strings and he gasped, stumbling back a little. He looked back just in time to see Kyoya wrapping the strings around his hand before pulling again, the corset closing around Neji tightly.

“T-That’s tight.”

“Well, that is the point,” Kyoya said behind him. “Take a deep breath.”

Neji barely got a chance before Kyoya was pulling again and without meaning too an embarrassing sound left his mouth. “~Ah…”

In front of him, blood shot out of Tamaki’s nose as he fell back, the twins rushing to his side.

“Boss! Are you okay!?”

“Quick! Someone get him a cold shower!”

Neji turned away, blushing while Haruhi poured a glass of water over Tamaki’s face.

“Please try to contain yourself,” Kyoya pointed out as he fiddled with something behind Neji. “Tamaki can only contain himself so much.”

Neji blushed harder, ducking his head. “I didn’t mean to do it…” He growled before Kyoya stepped away.

With Kyoya gone, Neji took a moment to settle his mind on the idea of the corset around him. While it was tight, it wasn’t terrible, and he could breathe easily. It felt like a tight hug around his waist and as he felt down his side he could feel the curve that it had made.

“For now, would you slip this on.”

Neji turned around to face Kyoya to see him holding out the girl school uniform and a pair of heels. “We will practice walking in heels and sitting in a dress.”

Neji took both, nodding before heading back to the dressing room. He slipped on the dress easily, but the heels were a little bit more difficult. They fit him perfectly and even though they weren’t even that high from the ground he still felt like he was going to fall over just from standing.

“Let the princess training begin!” Tamaki said with a clap of his hands.

Neji took one step before falling. He could already tell, this was going to be a hand full.

* * *

The rest of the morning was filled with him learning how to walk in heels.  It was a little bit more difficult than he thought it would but it got a bit easier after he got the hang of it. By then, the bell tolled for class to begin.

Kyoya helped him out of the corset and allowed him to get dressed before he joined the others as they headed out of the club.

“Today, come straight to the host club,” Tamaki said with his usual bright smile. “There is no cosplay today, but it’ll be your first time at the club as an official member.”

Neji nodded, stopping as they came to where the third, second, and first years would have to go their different ways. The third-year classes were on the third floor along with the third music room and below them on the second was the second year floor. The first years were on the first floor along with the cafeteria.

“Will I have a client today?”

“You’ll just watch how we all work today and tomorrow. But after the ball when you are fully introduced and are able to meet possible clients, you’ll definitely start as an official host on Monday.” Tamaki confirmed with a nod.

“To make it easy, please observe Mori, Honey, and Haruhi today and tomorrow you can observe me, Tamaki, and the twins,” Kyoya said.

Neji nodded before Mori and Honey said their goodbyes as they headed downstairs before Tamaki and Kyoya left as well. Neji headed down to class with the twins and Haruhi. “Don’t expect much from me,” Haruhi said with a sigh.

Neji looked at her as they headed to their class. “I don’t have many clients myself.” Haruhi said as she walked beside him. “I’m more than just…”

“A servant?” Hikaru said the same moment his brother spoke.

“A slave?”

“An intern?” Neji offered.

Haruhi sighed shaking her head. “I would like to say intern...but slave sounds more like it.”

Neji had a question forming on his lips but Hikaru and Kaoru were already in the process of answering. “When Haruhi first came to the host club last year, she bumped into a vase and broke it.”

“She’s been paying it off since then.” Kaoru finished off with a nod.

“How much was the vase?”

With a heavy sigh, Haruhi spoke again. “Eight million yen.”

Neji’s legs almost gave out under him. “E-Eight million!”

The twins nodded before speaking. “With any luck, Haruhi should be done paying it off by the end of her school career here.”

They said it so casually as if it wasn’t that big of a deal at all but Haruhi shook her head at Neji. “It sounds worse than it really is,” She assured him. “I’m just a part of a club, there are worse things that people could make me do with that amount of debt.”

She was right, Neji could think of six right off the bat alone but being a part of a club for the rest of her high school career didn’t seem that bad. Especially one that would probably be as fun as the host club.

“But anyway, welcome to being an official member of the host club.” The twins said, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

Neji smiled in the Alpha’s embrace. “Thanks...I’m sure it will be fun.”

* * *

He was completely confident that it would be fun to be a part of the host club. So far, they all seemed very kind and nice to him. At lunch, he was invited to eat with them in the cafeteria to eat with them.

It amazed him the word of one Alpha had changed everything for him. Only a few days ago everyone seemed to fear or want to fight him and now...he was sure that was still the case but being with the host was helping change everyone’s idea of him.

“I feel like everyone is staring.” Neji mumbled as he put his tray down at the table. The cafeteria was more of a banquet hall of roundtables with silk tablecloth and professional chefs to cook the finest of meals. He was still amazed by the by the things offered at this school.

“Everyone is.” Hikaru said sitting down beside him, Kaoru sitting on his other side. They gave Tamaki a cheeky smile as he growled at them before taking his own seat beside Haruhi and Kyoya.

“Not every day they watch a Cinderella story happening before their very own eyes.” Kaoru pointed out.

Neji supposed that was true but he doubted Cinderella got looks like he did. He always remembered in the fairy tale movies from Disney, the Omega Princess was always loved by everyone besides the evil stepmother or sea witch.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kaoru said leaning towards Neji. “The best way to get clients on your side is to show them how cute you really are.”

“Which is really easy, right?” Hikaru said leaning against his other side.

Honey nodded, his mouth full of food. “Ne-chan is already so cute, he just needs to tap into it.”

“Tap into it…” Neji said looking down at the ramen he had picked to eat.

From across the table, Kyoya adjusted his glasses. “I’m sure none of us have to tell you that your greatest access you will have, especially here, is that you are an attractive Omega.”

Neji knew that, and he wasn’t above using his looks and his gender to get what he wanted, but he supposed some things would always be the same no matter where he was. He nodded his head before Kyoya spoke again, his voice low. “Just remember...whenever we are in a public space of the school, you must always be in character.”

Next, to him, Hikaru picked up one of his karaage and held it out. “Neji, try this.” He held out the fried chicken between his chopsticks and towards Neji.

Blushing, Neji opened his mouth, ready to accept it before he heard sniffling on his other side. He looked to see Kaoru give Hikaru a hurt look. “Hikaru...you have been giving Neji a lot of attention lately...are you interested in him?” Kaoru asked tears in his eyes.

“Kaoru…” Hikaru said lowering his chopstick. “You know, how I feel about you. Just say the word...and I’ll show you.”

Kaoru blushed and Neji couldn’t hold back his own blush. “S-sorry. I don’t mean to get between you two...will you be able to forgive me?” He asked, blinking his eyes at them.

Neji was just playing, and while Hikaru seemed to understand that something crossed Kaoru’s eyes that Neji had seen before, but before he could wrap his mind around what he had seen it was gone and Kaoru opened his mouth. “Of course, Ne-chan.” Kaoru said, his voice coming out bittersweet. He wasn’t sure if it was just an act or real but Hikaru reached across him to feed his brother the karaage instead.

He noticed that many girls were watching and he could even hear them speaking.

“Not even an Omega can get between their love.”

“That’s so cute. Their love is so taboo.”

Neji turned back to his food, humming to himself. “Your fans really love your act.”

“Who said it was an act?” The twins said at the same time, winking at him. Everything seemed to be back to normal but still, Neji couldn’t help but remember the look Kaoru gave him. He knew that look...but that didn’t make sense...did it?

* * *

The rest of lunch went easy. Tamaki displayed the perfect prince attitude while Kyoya continued cool way of just being. The twins flirted around him and Mori was silent and Honey was as cute as he could be. Even Haruhi who was only just the natural type seemed to just be...a natural and being a host.

Neji felt a little out of place.

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Tamaki said as lunch was over and they put their trays away. “We’ve all been doing this for a year so we’ve got the hang of it pretty much.”

Neji nodded before he looked at Tamaki. “How come you gave me the princess type anyway? Was it something that I did?”

Tamaki blinked before smiling. “You just seemed...like a Disney princess.”

“You mean, beautiful and an Omega?” Neji asked not able to keep the annoyance out of his face.

“No!” Tamaki all but shouted actually surprising Neji. “It’s because...you’re brave. A lot of people wanted to fight you but you didn’t fight them back. You even faced Oka head on when he wanted to take your new shoes. You didn’t back down. And you’re kind; the first day you came to the host club and some guys tried to flirt with you, you politely asked them to go away. You’re friendly to all of us without really knowing us. Brave, kind, friendly, those are aspects that make up a princess and I’m sure even the other ones like responsible, smart, caring. I’m sure when we and everyone really get to know you, you’ll display those traits as well. Just like a princess.”

Neji stared at Tamaki a little taken back. He ducked his head suddenly feeling so much better than he had before. “Thank you, Tamaki.” Neji said looking back up at him.

Tamaki smiled back before he took Neji’s hand and kissed it. “Of course, my princess. As your prince, we have to look out for each other.”

Neji blushed, pulling his hand away once Tamaki had removed his lips. Where Tamaki had kissed him, it felt warm and tingling and while he was blushing, he could see that the Alpha was blushing as well, maybe a little embarrassed about the display.

“Your princess?”

At the new voice, Neji turned around to face a girl. She had grey-blue eyes and long reddish-brown hair. A beautiful Omega girl who was looking at Neji and Tamaki curiously. “Are we not your princesses anymore?”

Right away, Tamaki stood up straight, looking at her. “Seika Ayanokoji, you know that isn’t the case at all.” He said shaking his head before looking at Neji. “As I am the prince of the host club, Neji is the princess of the host club. My beloved sister in the host family tree.”

Sister? Neji couldn’t help but wonder why Tamaki and put Daddy in his phone then? But he didn’t bother to linger in the idea too much longer than that. Ayanokoji smiled sweetly at Tamaki. “I’m happy to hear that...when we heard that Hyuuga-kun was to become the host princess, we were worried.”

“Trust me, there is nothing to worry about.” Tamaki said lifting his hand to be under her chin. He got close, so close that Neji began to wonder if they would kiss. Ayanokoji blushed with the closeness, nodding her head at Tamaki before he pulled his hand away. “If you excuse me, I shall wait for you at the clubhouse today. I will wait with bated breath.” He gave Ayanokoji a charming smile before nodding at Tamaki before leaving.

Neji watched him go, amazed by how charming Tamaki really was. The whole display he had just seen didn’t even seem all that real. It was like watching a real-life prince work.

“We haven’t formally met.” Neji turned his attention to Ayanokoji who was looking at him up and down. When their eyes meet Neji could see the same look Kaoru had given him just a moment ago, but this time there was no mistaking it and it was perfectly clear. She was not happy with him in her sight. “My name is Seika Ayanokoji.”

“Hyuuga Neji.” Neji said bowing to her.

“Yes...I know…” She said before crossing her arms. “I just want to let you know...I am the closest thing to a real princess here, so don’t let this temporary title actually go to your head. Tamaki would never fall for an Omega like you.”

Neji blinked….woah...a real princess? What didn’t they have at this school?

She gave him one more once-over before walking off. Neji watched her go before heading over to the twins and Haruhi. “What did she say to you?” Kaoru asked, watching Ayanokoji.

“Oh...I’m not really sure. Though she said that she was a princess...do you guys really have a princess here?”

The twins looked at him before a smile came to their faces and they started to laugh. “Princess?! She has a little bit of royal descent in her, doesn’t make her an actual princess.” They laughed before walking off. Haruhi shook her head before looking at Neji.

“She’s a third year and one of Tamaki’s regulars. She...can get pretty jealous.” Haruhi offered with a hesitant look.

Neji nodded in understanding before walking alongside her. “Well, the host can’t even date, right? What’s there to be jealous of?”

Tamaki seemed to take the club pretty serious...he doubted he would throw it all away just to be with Neji and if he did...he would probably do it only for a girl like Ayanokoji or maybe even Haruhi.

“Just...be careful.”

Neji gave her a reassuring nod before he looked at Haruhi. “So...Tamaki said that I was his sister. And you’re his daughter, right? So...I’m your aunt?”

Haruhi smiled, rolling her eyes. “Tamaki’s family tree of the host is really all over the place.”

Neji just laughed, shaking his head. “As long as I don’t have to call him daddy, I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Can’t be any worse than calling Kyoya mommy.”

Neji laughed at that as they caught up with the twins as they headed to class.

* * *

During the host club, Neji watched Mori, Honey, and Haruhi in action. While Haruhi did have clients, they were few and for the most part, she just handled serving the tea to everyone when she was between clients.

Like the twins, Honey and Mori did their work together. The girls didn’t seem to mind watching the strong silent Mori take care of the sweet innocent Mori.

It was interested to watch the two, cousins who were best friends. Honey was adorable and Mori was silent and sweet. The girls loved watching them together and Neji could see why. Watching them seemed to make the rest of the day go by and it wasn’t long before the girls were leaving and the host said their goodbyes.

“You guys make it look so easy.” Neji said as he began to clean up with Haruhi.

“Just be yourself.” Tamaki patted him on the head before smiling. “You’re going to do great.”

Neji gave him a smile before grabbing his back. “So...ready to go home?”

“Wanna ride?” The twins asked coming to his side only for Tamaki to block their way.

“Neji said I could take him home!”

“Actually…” Kyoya began, getting all four of their attention. “It might be best for that not to happen at all.”

They all gave him the same curious look, cocking their head to the side. “Why?” The all asked in sync.

“I believe you all have forgotten, Seika-san earlier.” Kyoya pointed out, crossing his arms.

At once, the twins and Tamaki realized what he was getting at but Neji was still a little curious. “What about her?”

“She’s a little jealous.” Hikaru said draping his arm around Kaoru who nodded and adding, “Especially to towards other Omega’s.”

Neji nodded completely understanding. Some Omega’s were. It was built into their DNA to always be competing against each other to attract the best Alpha and in this case, it was definitely Tamaki.

“The sight of either of you taking Neji home would not end well for your clients.” Kyoya said shaking his head.

He guessed he could understand that. Neji could see that some of the girls would feel a certain way about the twins or Tamaki taking him home.

“It’s fine I guess.” Neji said shrugging. “I’ll just take the train.”

“I’ll come too.” Haruhi said.

Neji smiled at her before heading out while Tamaki pouted. “How come Haruhi get’s to take Neji home!”

“She isn’t taking him home, they are going to the train station together.”

“It’s no big deal.” Neji pointed out. “I’m sure we’ll stay late one day.”

“For now, tomorrow we will meet early again and continue, preparing for the ball.” Kyoya said with a nod to the other.

With that, they all said their goodbyes before heading out, Neji walking alongside Haruhi. “Do you think I’ll be okay?”

“As a host?” She asked giving him a curious look. “Trust me...it’s not as hard as it seems.”

He could understand that but he still felt nervous. She bumped shoulders with him and he looked at her. “Trust me, you’re going to be a fine host.”

“Thanks…” Neji said smiling at her.

“And if you ever need help, I’m sure Tamaki will help if you really need it.”

Neji chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah...I guess that’s always an option.” He was sure the clients of the host would just love that.

* * *

The next day was very much the same. The twins showed him several of the dress options, all matching his eyes before the three settled on one that would be perfect for him.

“Which dress did you pick?” Tamaki asked and while Neji opened his mouth to say the twins covered his mouth with one of their hands while the other put their own mouth with a finger.

“It’s a secret.”

The rest of the day went by easily and during club time, he watched the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya. The day was cut short for everyone to prepare for the ball and though it seemed like Neji could watch Tamaki for way longer than he should.

With only a few words, Tamaki and the girls flirting and sputtering and embarrassed and putty in his hands. He was perfect and Neji couldn’t look away even when he was supposed to be watching the twins or Kyoya.

After all the clients left the Kyoya turned to look at them. “Let’s go to the lake house.”

Neji turned around to look at them. “Lakehouse?” Neji raised an eyebrow. “You have a lake house?”

“It’s more like a building where we have our balls that is next to a body of water.” Hikaru said.

“It’s beautiful, more like a fairytale.” Kaoru added as he grabbed their suits.

Tamaki grabbed Neji’s hand with a smile. “A fairytale location for our very own host club princess.”

Neji blushed as they headed out to the lake house. It really was a lake house, a house they had to actually catch a car to get there.

The lake was used for their water sports like swimming, sailing, rowing, and the house was usually only used for dances that would request it and the one weekend where the third years would go camping in the surrounding woods in the fall.

When they got there...Neji was sure house was not the right words to use. It looked like a mansion with three floors and a beautiful white house by the lake.

“This school...is amazing.”

“Let’s get you ready.” The twins said grabbing his hands. “We gotta do your hair, make-up, and even get you in your dress.”

“We’ll meet in the main room upstairs.” Tamaki called out to them.

The twins led him upstairs, taking him to one of the rooms that were large and probably fit for a royalty. “Did someone live here before?”

“Nah, this room is reserved for the third year king.” Hikaru said sitting him down in front of the mirror wardrobe. “Or queen.”

“Third year king or queen?” Neji asked while Kaoru put his bag on the counter and Hikaru pulled Neji’s hair back. “What is that?”

“Every year, starting from the first year, the class votes for one person that they think is the best. Nicest, kindest, all that stuff.” Hikaru said.

“And then by the third year, whoever has the most votes when they become the third year is crown third year king or queen.” Kaoru said. “They get a lot of props like free lunch, this room during the third year fall camping trip, stuff like that.”

“Ayanokoji is the third year queen.”

Neji nodded before watching the two get makeup out and he looked at it all before looking at them. “Do you guys know what you’re doing?”

They stopped before looking at him with a smile. “Who do you think you’re talking too?”

It didn’t sound like there was any room for argument so he just sighed. “I guess...just do what you do.”

“Trust us, by the time you’re done, we won’t even know who you are.” Hikaru said with a smile.

Neji let out a breath before the twins began to work.

* * *

The ball was beginning downstairs, everyone waiting around the foyer for the host while Tamaki checked the time. “We should start heading down.” He turned to face the others, nodding his head. “You guys go ahead, I’ll get Neji.”

“Right away boss.” Hikaru and Kaoru said heading off.

“He completely dressed and everything, just knock on the door.” Kaoru said with a nod.

Tamaki nodded as well, watching them leave before turning around to face the bathroom Neji was in.

“Neji, are you ready?” Tamaki asked lightly on the door before it opened and Neji stepped out.

Tamaki felt his heart stop beating if only for a second. Neji...was gorgeous.

He was wearing the off the shoulder dress that was a soft lilac with a princess silhouette with matching opera gloves. The top had many embellishes on the top that thinned out as they reached the skirt of the dress. Neji’s hair was pulled back with some of them held back in a braid while the rest of his hair was out, down his back and over his bare shoulder.

“H-How do I look?” Neji asked blushing as he looked down at himself.

“You’re...beautiful.” Tamaki said breathlessly. He was sure that he was staring for too long but he couldn’t look away and while he looked at Neji, Neji looked back at him. Tamaki was wearing a three-piece suit that was form fitting with a white suit jacket that was open. He had a white rose pinned to his suit.

“So are you…” Neji said blushing lightly.

Tamaki smiled at him before holding out his hand. Neji took it softly before allowing Tamaki to lead him over to a box.

“I have your flower right here.” Tamaki said opening it to show Neji what was inside. Sitting in the box was a lavender rose, seated on a velvet pillow. It was perfectly cut without thorns and in full bloom.

“I’ll hand it took you while we’re out there, but I wanted to share with you what it looked like at least.” Tamaki said before he closed the box. “But this is for you to wear.”

He held out a smaller lavender rose that was clipped to a hairpin. “Turn around…”

With a nod, Neji turned around and Tamaki clipped it to the part of his hair where it was held together.

When he turned back around, Tamaki smiled at him before once again looking down at Neji.

“Tamaki...what does the lavender rose mean?” Neji asked as he looked at the rose pinned to Tamaki.

“The lavender rose...it means love at first sight.”

Neji meet his eyes again, noticing how more blue they looked in the dark light and only a tint of purple really shined through. Love at first sight...he could understand that.

Tamaki held out his arm and Neji took it, linking arms with Tamaki before they headed to the doors as it opened and Kyoya’s voice as he neared the end of his speech.

“And without further ado. I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the host club, Hyuuga Neji, the princess type.” Kyoya said before turning to Neji.

Beside him, Tamaki could feel Neji hold his arm a little tighter as they reached the top of the grand staircase. Tamaki handed Mori the box before putting his hand tightly against Neji’s only for a moment before letting his arm go before grabbing his hand and carefully walking down the stairs as the students mumbled and talked to themselves as he reached the bottom.

Letting his hand go; Tamaki turned away, grabbing the wooden box from Mori as he opened it and pulled out the lavender rose.

“Hyuuga Neji, with this rose, I publicly invite you to not only be a member of the host club but also to become the future heir after I leave to lead the host club when I leave here. Do you accept this rose and all that comes with it.”

“Yes...I do.” Neji said before taking the rose carefully.

Tamaki smiled before turning to the students. “I would like to once again introduce the newest member and the heir to the host club, Hyuuga Neji.”

The crowd actually began to clap and with a wave of his hand, Kyoya got everyone attention. “Please, with that, let us begin the ball.” The twins opened the doors to the ballroom and Neji let out a breath, putting his hand over his torso.

“Neji, you did so well.” Honey said coming to hug at his waist.

Neji gave a lopsided smile before looking at Tamaki. “Really?”

“Of course.” Tamaki said with a smile before he carefully put his hand on his lower back. “Come on, you should experience your first ball.”

“First, I have to go to the bathroom.” Neji said with a small blush. “Uh...and figure that out with this dress.”

“Do you need help?” Hikaru and Kaoru asked with a wink.

Neji glared at them, a blush on his cheeks. “No! I don’t!”

“Just hurry back, this ball is for you.” Kyoya said.

Neji nodded before walking off about to turn a right when he heard Kyoya call out. “Left.”

He nodded again, still blushing a little before he hurried the right way.

* * *

The only way he figured going to the bathroom was actually taking off the dress. Which wasn’t too much trouble but he was finding getting back in was. The twins had helped him get with the zipper in the back, and he was finding that he was having a problem getting it all the way up.

Growling to himself, Neji opened the bathroom door wondering if he could get Haruhi’s attention from the ball to help him zip up.

“Hyuuga-kun.”

Neji turned his head, eyes wide as someone said his name before he spotted Ayanokoji. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that was form fitting, with her hair tied up.

“Oh...hello.”

“You look beautiful in your dress.” She said stepping towards him.

Neji smiled, blushing. “Uh...thank you…”

“Your zipper is down, do you need help?”

She took a few steps towards him, a smile on her face. Neji looked at her for a moment before nodding. “Thank you, yes please…”

He turned around, pulling his hair over his shoulder to show her the zipper. “Oh...your corset strings are stuck in the zipper.” She said behind him, pulling at the stings for a moment. Neji felt the corset give as the bow was undone and he looked back at her. “Don’t worry...I’ll do it up again for you. Just give me a moment.”

“Thank you.” Neji said with a nod, turning away. He held the dress up now that it was completely undone before he felt her pulling the corset strings. He stood up straight as it was tightened around him before she continued to pull tighter and he let out a gasp.

“It is really loose.” She said as she continued to pull. “You have to tighten it.”

Tighten wasn’t what Neji would say she was doing. She was squeezing the life out of him it seemed and before long she tied the bow before zipping him up. Neji let out a short breath, his eyes wide as he turned to look at her. “I-It’s...really tight.” He said.

She just smiled, waving him off. “Don’t worry about it, it’s supposed to be worn like that.”

Neji wasn’t so sure about that but he didn’t know any better. Ayanokoji put her hand on his back and ushered him back towards the ball.

“I hope you enjoy the ball.” She said with a smile.

Neji nodded as she went ahead of him and he tried to take a breath of air.

* * *

 Neji did his best to enjoy the ball. There were a lot of people who actually wanted to talk to him and the other host were doing their best to introduce him and show him off, but it was getting hot and harder to breathe. He headed outside where some of the party had moved out. With the doors and window open, music was flowing through many of the people out were couples speaking to each other. Tamaki was one of the couples outside, talking to Ayanokoji. She shot Neji a brief glance before grabbing Tamaki’s hand and beginning to head him back towards the house.

Neji went to the pier, hoping the cool air coming from the breeze over the water would help him.

“Hyuuga-kun.”

Neji turned around, spotting a blushing Beta who was avoiding his eyes. “I-It’s nice to meet you...I-I wanted to meet you.”

He gave an uneasy nod. He felt a little faint, gasping for air. He needed to get out of this corset and while the Beta spoke to him he tried to take a step forward only to find himself falling back instead as he began to black out.

Tamaki wanted to say goodbye for Ayanokoji just to take a moment to speak to Neji and he began to say something when he heard a splash.

“H-Hyuuga-kun!” The boy, Kazukiyo Soga cried out amazed.

Tamaki hurried over, coming over to Soga who was staring at the water worried. “What happened? Where’s Neji?” Tamaki asked looking around.

“H-He fell, fell in the water.”

“Fell in the water?!” Tamaki’s mouth dropped before he took off his suit jacket. “You didn’t jump in!?”

“I can’t swim!”

Tamaki didn’t waste any time before he jumped in the water dark water.

It was almost pitch black, the only light coming from the full moon above and with it, he was only barely able to catch a glimpse of Neji’s pale hand in the water.

He swam down, grabbing Neji’s hand and pulling him up, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him towards him. Something was weighing Neji down, the dress soaking up a lot of water and making him heavy.

Without thinking, he reached around Neji, grabbing the zipper he knew was there and pulling it open, dragging the dress off of Neji before swimming them both up to the surface. He took a big breath of air when they reached the surface before dragging Neji towards the shore where others had gathered.

Tamaki lifted Neji into his arms before placing him on the shore, before Haruhi lifted his head, bringing her own to his mouth. “He’s not breathing.” She said before beginning to do CPR.

Tamaki waited with bated breath, biting his lip before his eyes trailed down Neji’s torso when he spotted the corset. “Mori! Mori! Come here!”

Mori came over, kneeling down by Tamaki as he lightly pushed Haruhi out of the way. “Ripp this open.” Tamaki said.

Mori grabbed the front of Neji’s corset from the front and with little effort at all he tore it open.

All at once, Neji began to cough, turning away and throwing up water as he gasp for air. Tamaki pulled the corset off of Neji as he sat up.

“Are you okay?” Haruhi asked pushing some of his hair out of the way.

“Neji, what happened?” Tamaki asked looking him over. As soon as he got to his chest, Tamaki’s eyes widen as Neji spoke and all of his attention went from what Neji was saying to the way the white slip plastered itself to Neji’s body, becoming see through. Neji’s nipples were completely in view, the pink buds hard and perky on top of a small layer of fat that formed small, barely even there mounds of breast.

“You fainted?” Haruhi asked, cutting into Tamaki just staring. He was about to faint but he was able to tear his eyes away when Mori draped his suit jacket over Neji’s shoulders as he pulled it closed.

“I couldn’t breath...the corset was tight.”

“Tight?” Tamaki looked at the twins. “You guys tied it on too tight.”

They looked surprised. “No way!” They both snapped. “We know how to tighten a corset properly.”

“It’s my fault.” Ayanokoji said coming to kneel down beside them. “Neji had the corset strings stuck in his zipper and I re-tied them for him. I’m sorry, I didn’t know that I had tied it too tightly. I’m not use to wearing them myself, I don’t need them.”

Tamaki frowned before Mori lifted Neji up into his arms while Kyoya cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, please continue with the ball, we will be back shortly.”

The host followed Mori inside, as they headed back to the royalty suite.

“Tamaki, you should change.” Kyoya said handing him a towel as well as giving one to Neji.

Neji took it, looking at it before looking at Tamaki. “Thank you for saving me.” He smiled, holding the towel towards him. He was dripping wet and freezing, shivering where he stood.

“Of course, I’m just glad that you’re okay.” Tamaki said drying his hair.

Neji nodded, taking off Mori’s suit jacket to dry his hair when Kyoya coughed and he looked up at him. “Let’s find you something to cover up.”

For a moment Neji wasn’t really sure why he was saying that before he realized what he was only wearing and he blushed, dropping his hands to cover up. “S-sorry.”

“The ball won’t last much longer, you can stay up here till it ends.” Hikaru said handing Neji the change of clothes he had brought along.

Neji nodded, holding to clothes to his chest before heading to the bathroom. Once the door was closed Kaoru spoke. “She had to have done that on purpose.”

Haruhi stared at him surprised. “Done it on purpose? How?”

Hikaru crossed his arms. “She comes from royalty, there is no way she doesn’t know how to work a corset.”

“But isn’t tying a corset on yourself different from tying it on someone else?” Haruhi looked between them.

Kyoya crossed his arms. “Still...either way, if it is or isn’t her fault. There is no way anyone would have guessed he would have fainted and fallen into the lake.”

“You guys go back downstairs.” Tamaki said looking at her. “I’ll change my clothes and join you in a moment.

“We’ll come back and bring Neji some cake.” Honey said as he grabbed Mori’s hand.

Tamaki watched them go before beginning to change himself. His suit was completely soaked and clinging to him but he changed into the second suit that he had prepared and was in the middle of tucking in his shirt when the bathroom door opened and Neji stepped out.

He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, that was the opposite of what he had just been in. It was baggy, hiding Neji’s figure completely but even so, seeing Neji completely relaxed made him looking cute.

“Really Tamaki, thank you for saving me.” Neji said looking at him before frowning. “I ruined the twins mom dress.” He bit his lip wondering how much it cost.

“It’s fine. We’ll have a serve retrieve it and see if it’s completely ruined or not and then go on from there.” Tamaki explained picking up the new suit jacket and slipping it on.

Neji nodded before sitting down on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come back down?”

“Well...I mean it would be great but we don’t really have another dress for you to wear, besides up to now, everyone seems to like you. We already have a few people wanting to be your client already.”

Neji gave him a small smile. “I’m glad it’s going well...well at least was.”

Tamaki looked at him before sitting down next to Neji. “Can I ask you something?”

With a nod, Neji turned to look at him. “Sure.”

“Ayanokoji, she tied the corset for you right?”

Neji nodded again before opening his mouth before closing it. “Well...she did…”

“What is it?”

Neji licked his lips before looking at him. “I don’t want to get her...in any trouble or anything. I mean...it’s my fault, I should have told her it was too tight.”

Tamaki turned to face him. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“I might be crazy, but she said my corset string was stuck in the zipper but I mean, maybe it was, but she undid the bow of the corset and loosened it before she tightened it up again.”

Tamaki frowned at hearing that, looking at the corset that Neji still had in his hand. The front was completely torn but the back was tight, so tightly tied together.

She might not have known that he would have fallen in the water but she did tie it tightly on purpose. “I’m sorry.” Tamaki said with a frown. “She might...have done it on purpose.”

Neji nodded. “Yeah...I’m sure.”

Tamaki was surprised that Neji didn’t sound angry at all. “You’re...not upset.”

Shaking his head Neji shrugged. “It’s whatever, she likes you, I get it I guess.”

“You get it?”

A light blush settled over Neji’s cheeks and he cleared his throat. “Well...you’re attractive...I’m sure anyone would fall for you.”

“She might like me but that doesn’t mean she has to be mean to you.” Tamaki said shaking his head. “I might just ban her.”

“Ban her?”

“Being mean to others cannot stand. I won’t let it stand.”

Tamaki stood up to leave but Neji grabbed his hand. “Maybe...just a warning.”

“Neji, you could have died!” Tamaki turned around with wide eyes.

“That isn’t her fault.” Neji offered. “I went by the pier, even if she did tighten it on purpose, she couldn’t have known I would have fainted by the water.”

Tamaki frowned relaxing a little before looking at Neji. “Are you sure?”

“It’s fine.” Neji offered, shaking his head. “You don’t have to ban her, really, I’m fine.”

They stared at each other before Tamaki frowned. “Okay...but she is on probation.”

“You are the boss...Daddy.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before their faces began to light up with equally bright blushes before they turned away. “W-Why did you say that?”

“It was an accident!” Neji said covering his face before he pushed Tamaki. “Just get out! Go back to the party!”

He didn’t take no for an answer before he shoved Tamaki out the door and slammed the door shut.

He leaned against the door, his face burning so much. He turned away, leaning against the door trying his best to calm his nerves, he brought his hand up to rub behind his ear as he headed back to bed. On the other side of the door, Tamaki stood there staring at it before shaking his head, trying to get himself together. Hearing Neji say that...did something to him that he never expected at all.

Taking a few deep breaths before looking at the door one last time before leaving, heading back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so much longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, tell me what you guys think, I'm glad some of you seem to be enjoying this, this was the very first fanfiction story I ever wrote and it has a very big place in my heart, I hope I can do this rewrite of it justice to the original idea


	4. Chapter 4

The host closet was a whole separate room beside their club; whatever it use to be now transformed into a complete room size walk-in closet. There are clothes, shoes, accessories, and wig pieces with pictures of the host hanging above each section that belonged to them.

Neji's picture is nothing spectacular. It’s just his school photo that Tamaki had assured him would be replaced as soon as next week when they got a chance to take a better photo of him. But really he doesn’t care much about that, he’s generally is more interested in the costumes.

He isn’t really sure who, but someone has placed today’s costume on the mannequin in front of his section. While his mannequin isn’t posed in such a dramatic fashion like Tamaki’s: who mannequin has his arms out wide or Hikaru and Kaoru: who are holding hands and leaning towards each other, his is just standing there dressed in a kimono he’s not even sure he will be able to put on.

“We’re doing the Edo period cosplay today,” Kyoya said coming to Neji’s side. “Would you be able to come early, so we can help you get dressed?”

Neji nodded, turning to look at him. “Yeah, I should be.”

The twins came to either side of him, leaning heavily on his shoulder. “Of course he will. Neji always skips his last class.”

“You’re skipping class?!” Tamaki all but shouted from across the room.

With a sigh, Neji turned around while the twins snicker as they move away. “It’s only home economic.”

“Home ec?” Tamaki frowned, putting his hands on his hips and looking like a stern father. “That’s an important class.”

“I don’t think so,” Neji said defensively. He didn’t mean too, but the whole idea of the class bothered him. “Only Omega’s have that class.”

“That’s not true.” Tamaki dropped his hands before looking from Neji to Kyoya. “Wasn’t there a Beta in our class that did Home economics.”

“You are referring to Nanase Haruka, who is, in fact, an Omega.” Kyoya said before he looked at Neji. “Though the school doesn’t allow only Omega’s to be in the class.”

“Right, they just assign all Omega’s to go there first and then if they have space they can let anyone else. We don’t get a choice.” Neji crossed his arms. “How is that fair?”

Tamaki frowned. “It’s not...but if you want to switch class, I’ll help you. My dad won’t have a problem finding another class for you. Just don’t skip class anymore.”

With a nod, Kyoya tapped away on his tablet. “Yes, you are a host now. Meaning you must have perfect attendance in all of your classes unless an excuse illness or absence comes up. As well as hold a B or higher in all of your classes. We are all ranked the highest in our classes.”

Neji was actually surprised to hear that and did his best not to let it be seen on his face. The way Tamaki acted he would not have suspected that he did well at school.

“Dad said you can switch classes, but it won’t be final until the end of this week.” Tamaki turned to Neji with a smile, his eyes sparkling. “I’ll show you the catalog of classes you can take.”

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

Tamaki seemed to glow with the fact that he was being helpful and Neji was happily able to keep that image in his mind. It was possibly the best thing he had ever seen.

* * *

 

Gym class was separated for Omega’s and Beta and Alpha’s. The field at Konoha High school had them separated by a chain link gate that the Alpha’s would catcall through when they were ignoring the teacher and the Omega’s flirted on the other side.

In Ouran, there wasn’t anything separating the two beside a line that none of them seemed to want to cross.

Though the catcalling still seemed to be the same.

“Hey cutie!”

Two girls giggled at the Alpha flirting from the other side of the line. Neji didn’t know the Alpha but his bright red hair and eyes made him stand out.

He was shamelessly flirting with the girls whenever either got close to the line but Neji’s attention was drawn away when the Omega gym teacher blew her whistle.

“Hyuuga Neji, Chiyo Sakura, Seika Ayanokoji, and Sena Izumi. You’re up.”

Neji stood up, brushing dirt off his behind before heading towards the starting line. He wasn’t sure if it was the universe fucking him over but he got the great chance of being beside Ayanokoji at the end of the line. It would just add to the fact that today, the third year's gym was going to be with them, instead of their usual time. She was pretty in her gym uniform with her hair up in a ponytail and even makeup.

How was it possible someone so pretty could be so mean?

Their eyes meet for a moment and Neji couldn’t help but wonder if she would trip him up even with Tamaki not around to watch.

Their gym teacher blew her whistle and the four of them took off.

Together, Neji and Ayanokoji took off at the same time, leaving the two behind in the dust as if they were the only two racing at all. Just a few meters in front of them but Neji was running as if he was the anchor of a full out race four-man relay race.

They both crossed the line at the same time, stumbling to a stop before panting from the race they had literally just forced themselves to do.

“Wow...they’re so fast.”

“What can you expect from high-level Omega’s. They are all so impressive.”

Neji got his breathing under control to look at Ayanokoji who was doing the same, her eyes fierce with competition. It was settled...he would probably have to deal with Ayanokoji and her competition for the rest his first year. At least next year, she would be gone, he could look forward to that.

She looked as if she was ready to say something when beside her Sena Izumi threw up.

“Ew!” She snapped, moving away quickly while the blond threw up.

“Are you okay?” Neji asked, stepping carefully around. Before he could touch the boy, he was pushing away from him and running away.

“Hyuuga-kun, can you go after him.”

Neji nodded, jogging after the boy. He could hear that the boy had gone into the locker room. He could hear him throwing up in one of the toilet stalls. He went into the next stall and pulled out some toilet paper just as he heard the bathroom flushing.

“Are you okay?” Neji asked, sitting down on the set and holding the toilet paper under the partition.

There was a sniffle before a hand reached out and took the toilet paper. “Yeah...n-no…”

Now, there was full-blown crying and Neji frowned, leaving his stall and going next door, pushing the door open with a frown. The boy was crying into his hands. as he sat by the toilet. “What happened?” Neji asked, more worried that the small boy was attacked or something terrible. “Is there anything...I can do?”

For a moment, he wasn’t sure Izumi had heard him before the boy looked up, his eyes were a beautiful sight, even in tears. They had to have a section of heterochromia, yellow with a blue gradient at the top behind the glasses. He was a cute Omega and Neji gave him a reassuring smile.

“A-anything?”

Neji nodded, grabbing his hand. “Yes, just tell me what you need.”

The boy bit his lip, looking down before he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Neji’s neck. “Please! I-I need a pregnancy test!”

Neji hadn’t been expecting that and froze at the request...but he did remember saying that he would do anything.

“Uh...sure,” Neji said, putting his hand on Izumi’s back. “Let me get my phone.”

He knew exactly who to call and when he got to his locker he pulled out his cellphone. He hadn't picture that this was his life; calling his butler for help. Let alone for a pregnancy test. After the shoes, he hadn’t actually expected to ever do it again.

On the first ring, Sakamoto answered. “Yes, Hyuuga-kun,” He answered easily.

“Hey, Sakamoto...are you busy?”

“I’m just doing laundry, do you require anything?”

Neji bit his lips, looking around for a moment before he said it, his cheeks flushed as he spoke. “I...I need a pregnancy test.”

There was a sudden bang that made him jump and he quickly jumped over one of the benches and running to the door just in time to see it swinging shut. “Sena-kun?” He called, eyes narrowed as he wondered if the male had left.

“Y-yes?”

Behind him, he turned to see Izumi looking at him, glasses off as he rubbed his puffy red eyes. Someone had heard him and he sighed, hoping it was at least someone who didn’t recognize his voice.

He brought the phone back up to his ear. “I’m sorry Sakamoto.”

“There is no problem, do you want one?”

“One would be fine for now...I’m sorry.”

“I will be there soon,” Sakamoto confirmed before hanging up. Neji made sure the call was over before looking at Izumi. “My butler will be here soon, but he thinks it’s for me.”

Izumi sniffled, before nodding. “T-thank you.”

The boy slipped on his glasses before looking at Neji. “You think I’m pathetic?”

With a frown, Neji shook his head. “Of course not.”

“I don’t know how it happened. E-everything was going fine...and now…”

Neji frowned, reaching out for Izumi. “What about...the father?”

Izumi quickly turned to look at him. “I can’t tell him...I-I mean if I’m not then there isn’t a problem…”

“But if you are…”

Izumi’s eyes began to pool and he hung his head. “My, life will be ruined.”

Neji couldn’t say for sure if that was true, but he could certainly understand. He was prepared to say something else when the door swung open and he turned around, surprised to see Sakamoto.

“Sakamoto? How did you know I was in the locker room?” Neji asked looking at the taller male.

“From the sound over the phone I could tell you were in a bathroom and with your schedule, it was clear that you were in the gym locker room.” Sakamoto clarified.

Of course. Neji shook his head before Sakamoto held out a box, a pregnancy test. “Thank you.”

Sakamoto nodded before turning and leaving without another word. Neji turned to Izumi and held it out to him. “Do it before gym is over. It’s best to get it out of the way before gym is over.”

Izumi looked terrified just at the sight of the box but Neji quickly shoved it into his chest. “You want to know don’t you.”

With a frown, Izumi nodded, holding the box against his chest before heading to a bathroom stall. Neji wanted to be there for him, but as the minutes ticked on, the door to the locker room swung open and he checked the time. “Shit.”

He turned around ready to talk to Izumi but he was already hurrying out of the stall and shoving something into Neji’s chest. “I-I can’t look.”

Without another word, he was running out of the locker room all together and Neji followed. “Izumi!”

He sighed, not sure where the boy was even running off too, was he planning on going to class sweaty and smelly. He sighed before remembering what he was holding in his hand and quickly tossed it into the trashcan outside of the locker room before heading back inside. He would have to catch up with Izumi later and see if he could help him.

* * *

 

Tamaki was excited, they were having their host time today in the garden and it was perfect for the Japanese Edo period.

“Tamaki, this is Neji’s first client,” Kyoya said walking towards him. Besides Neji, the other boys were dressed as Semari’s and while Tamaki had arrived on time, Neji had gotten here early and was dressed and down in the garden before Tamaki could see him.

“It’s a pleasure!” Tamaki said stepping to the Beta. He had specifically asked Kyoya to schedule a Beta first for Neji first time. While there was an Alpha scheduled today, most of today were Beta’s.

“I’ll take you right to him.” Tamaki said leading the way. The Beta hurried to follow, looking nervous as they headed to the bridge where Neji was waiting. Kyoya had explained that it was the perfect place for Neji to be, with the whole Geisha theme. Tamaki wanted to see if he was right.

“Neji, your first clie-”

Tamaki stopped himself short as Neji turned around from his spot on the bridge. Cherry blossoms were falling all around him, fluttering around him in a sweet breeze as Neji stood there, a slight blush on his cheeks as he held the parsol against his shoulder, open and blocking the sunlight, giving him a beautiful glow that radiated behind him.

Tamaki wasn’t really sure...but he was pretty sure that he was falling in love.

The beautiful view was slightly distorted as the Beta he had been leading to Neji stood before him. The two seemed to be embarrassed and shy to be in front of each other but Neji finally looked at the Beta and gave him a smile and it wasn’t long before they both had their backs to Tamaki and enjoying their time with Neji.

“You’re client is here.” Haruhi said lightly touching Tamaki’s hand.

For a second, he didn’t move before he turned around and looked at Haruhi. “Oh...right.”

He headed to his spot, not too surprised to see Ayanokoji waiting for him. “My beautiful angel, how I have waited to see you.”

He reached for her hand, expecting her to give it but she didn’t, instead, she crossed her arms and he looked at her. “Seika-senpia, is there something wrong?”

He knew that she liked when he called her that, and Tamaki realized that Ayanokoji and Neji had a lot in common; more than she probably thought. While they were both Omega’s and beautiful, both possessing a high level of Omega in them giving them full hips and slim waist and a beautiful scent that was unique to both of them, they were both strong, probably the strongest Omega’s Tamaki had seen.

While Neji seemed completely fine with shutting down any stereotype by calling it out at a heartbeat, Ayanokoji had a more settle approach. Proving that she was worthy of more than just sitting around having children and taking care of the house by pretending that she was the stereotypical Omega, blinking her long eyelashes and playing dumb during important business meetings with her father and pretending to be a beautiful trophy and not the cuny woman she was.

“Where is your princess?” She asked, looking displeased, her eyes boring down into him.

As calmly as he could, he spoke softly. “Right in front of me.” He knelt down holding out his hand for her. “My princess...I will die for you.”

He once again expected her to take his hand but instead, she turned away and he began to realize that this was actually more serious than he previously would have thought. Standing up he moved to stand in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“The first Omega….and you’re forgetting us for him.”

Ayanokoji was in tears, complete tears flooding her eyes as she tried to hurry and rub them away with her hands. He had never seen her this way. The strong Omega...was actually crumbling before him.

“Ayanokoji...you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“You don’t mean that.”

She turned away but he followed, putting his hands on her arms. “I do. I promise. There is nothing to worry about at all.”

She just shook her head. “You can’t promise that. Hyuuga-kun is beautiful... Even I can fall for him. An Alpha like you belong with him...we all can see it.”

Tamaki frowned, looking at her before bringing his hands up and raising her hands. Cupping her face in his hands. “Omega, Beta, or Alpha, the only one who belongs to me is the one who will love me and I can love back. I...I used to think that maybe an Omega was the only one for me, but...really it’s about love; not about chaste.”

He couldn’t read the look on her face. Though what he thought would make her happy didn’t seem to do it at all she looked even more troubled. But she looked down, sniffling to herself before launching forward and wrapping her arms around him. “Tamaki...Promise me. Promise me you won’t fall in love with Neji.”

Tamaki was used to lying. He did it a lot as a host, he did it to his mother when he was allowed to speak to her about how he was doing fine that everything was okay, he did it to his grandmother when she asked if he missed his mother. He knew how to lie, even if he didn’t enjoy it, he could do it.

But something about saying this...felt a little sick in his stomach.

“I won’t.”

“No!” She snapped. “Say it, say it.” She pleaded.

Tamaki tightened his hold against her before letting his body hunch under the pressure of giving up as he spoke. “I...I can’t promise you that I won’t fall in love with Neji.”

Ayanokoji pulled away so hard that Tamaki stumbled back as she shoved him forward. Her eyes were no longer filled with tears and she stared at him with a look of disbelief. “What?” She growled out, sounding more Alpha than Omega.

He looked at Ayanokoji ready to say something but before he could she reached up and slapped him hard across the face. His face stung, but he was more surprised by the action than anything else. “A-Aya-”

“I’m crying into your chest! And you-you dare say that you can’t promise that you won’t fall in love with him!” She snapped.

Tamaki frowned, stepping towards her. “I’m...only be honest. Like I can’t promise that I won’t fall in love with you, or anyone that I ever encounter. I just want to be-”

“Even when he’s pregnant with someone else’s kid!”

“What!?”

Tamaki took a step back, surprised himself before spotting that they had drawn a crowd of host and clients. The twins were the ones who had cried out surprised but Tamaki scanned the crowd to see Neji looking just as surprised. The Alpha that was with him looking a mix of shocked and disgusted. “You’re pregnant?” The Beta asked, giving Neji a surprised look.

“No I’m not,” Neji said looking between the boy then at Ayanokoji. “I’m not.”

“Don’t try to deny it.” Ayanokoji snapped, pushing past Tamaki to stand before him. She pulled out of her bag a pregnancy test before she shoved it into his chest. “Not only did I hear you call your butler to bring you a pregnancy test, I saw you; you threw this away in the trash outside the locker room. You can’t hide it.”

Neji held the pregnancy test to his chest before looking at her. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

She laughed bitterly. “That proves everything?”

"I’m not pregnant.”

“Then what, you were just throwing it away? Just happen to find it in the bathroom?”

Tamaki watched Neji flicker through several emotions before he looked off. “I’m…” He looked off for a moment before Ayanokoji crossed her arms, turning away.

“Is this the type of host you allow into your club. I think this will be my last time here as long as this host is here.” She flipped her hair, smacking Neji in the face before she walked out.

The other host clients seemed to agree as well, whispering to themselves as they headed out, giving Neji side glances.

Once it was just the host, Neji looked at the positive pregnancy test before shaking his head. “Jeez...you were right about her being jealous.”

“What were you doing with a pregnancy test?” Kyoya asked, putting his tablet under his arms.

Neji sighed. “I was just throwing it away.”

“Then who does it belong to?”

After a moment of thinking it over Neji spoke. “Why do you need to know?”

“Well, we have to find them.” Honey said, “to clear your name.”

“But we just can’t out them.” Neji stood up. “To prove my name, you would have to tell everyone else that the pregnancy test isn’t mine but theirs. Then everyone would know.”

He had a point, and they all thought it over on what to do. “I’m sure it’ll die down.” Haruhi said looking at Neji. “After you continue not to show, they will know it wasn’t true.”

“Can we really wait that long?” Kaoru asked while his brother finished his thought.

“Yeah, Ayanokoji and the clients didn’t seem to happy that Neji was a host because of this. I’m sure some of them will stick around, but others may be turned off by the whole idea that he’s here.”

The host had an image of the schools very best students in the school and to find out that one of them, newest or not, was pregnant would damage all of their image. Neji bit his lip. He didn’t want to ruin the host image. While he didn’t get the pedestal they were all seemingly on, it seemed to be a big deal for everyone in the school.

“If it helps, I’ll-”

“No.” Tamaki and the twins said shaking their heads at the same time. “You aren’t quitting.”

“How can you even think of quitting!” Honey said, eyes in tears. “Ne-chan, don’t go!”

Neji did his best to keep the smile off his face. “Sorry, it was just a suggestion.”

“It’s not needed.” Kyoya shook his head. “There is only one person we need to inform of your pregnancy.”

“One person.” They all said, cocking their heads to the side as they looked at him.

Kyoya nodded before crossing his arms. “Tamaki’s grandmother.”

It was like a record being taken off with a scratch. The light-hearted air completely gone in a second. “Why her?” Tamaki asked looking surprised and shocked.

“Yeah, why not his dad.” The twins asked.

“What we need to do is get Neji a professional medical checkup.” Kyoya explained. “But Suoh-san would do the medical checkup privately and the results, though we will leak to the school being negative, will come off as being just a father protecting one of his son’s friend. But if Tamaki’s grandmother were to be the one to do it-”

“No one would blink twice about it.” Tamaki finished not sounding at all excited.

Neji looked at them all before he asked. “Why is that?”

“My grandmother...isn’t as friendly as my father.” Tamaki explained looking at Neji.

The twins nodded behind him before they spoke. “Everyone in the school knows how cold hearted she is. If the results came out negative they are negative. And if they came out positive, well, she wouldn’t allow you to stay in school at all.” In a low voice and more for only Neji to hear they spoke again. “She’s a real bitch…”

“When are you going to see her?”

Tamaki frowned. “I’m having dinner with her and dad tonight.”

“Casually drop that Neji is pregnant,” Kyoya said crossing his arms. “She’ll handle it from there.”

“Just prepare to be on her bad side for the rest of your life,” Kaoru said.

Neji nodded. “I think I can handle that.”

“Well...tomorrow, prepare for a physical. After that, everyone will know you’re not pregnant.”

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure what to expect the next day. While he was getting a lot of looks from the classmates that took the train when he got to school it was getting to be more noticeable. He spotted Ayanokoji with a group of Omega girls talking to each other. When they spotted him, she smiled. “Hyuuga-kun, you’re glowing.” She said with a smile, while the girls giggled.

“Neji!”

He looked up she saw the twins waving him off. They were with Haruhi, all three waiting for him to head over, but he ducked his head looking way. Until this was over...he was sure that maybe he should keep his distance. Haruhi seemed to understand, nodding her head in understanding before heading in with the twins.

He had already figured he would spend his high school career without friends, so the idea of not seeing his budding friends for one day didn’t seem that bad. It seemed as if it was possible.

And technically….it was possible. While the host were, of course, friendly to him when they saw him. Giving him his space while also showing that they hadn’t abandoned him because of the rumors, he even caught Mori defending him when some people laughed at him in the hall. One glaring look from Mori and the students stopped and scattered.

Though Ayanokoji was the ringleader around all of this, he didn’t see her much through the day. Since she was a third year and he was only a first year, they didn’t run into each other at all, but it seemed she had made it her mission that everyone in his year knew about him and the rumor.

He was beginning to see while the host seemed to have complete control of the school, they weren’t around the queen of the school. And of course the queen was Ayanokoji in all of her glory.

Neji looked curiously at the milk carton that had been placed at his desk. He had been getting a lot of them and several other babies related things through the day. Though he was sure it was meant to be a joke, it was all very interesting how everyone thought actually giving away the best baby carriage on the market was a prank.

Just for curiosity Neji looked up the price only for his legs to go weak and him seriously considering keeping the thing. Something that pricey should not be thrown in the trash.

“What are you doing for lunch?”

Neji turned his head to look at Hikaru who wasn’t looking at him but at his brother who was leaning in front of his brother’s desk. They were pretending to talk to each other but he knew they were talking to him. They had done this a few times throughout the day and Neji appreciated it.

“I don’t know,” Kaoru said with a shrug. “I’m hungry, but the crowd at the cafeteria is always so big.”

Hikaru shrugged again. “Maybe the roof then, no one goes up there.”

Kaoru smiled. “Yeah, that should be quiet.”

Neji licked his lips before clearing his throat. “Thanks.” He mumbled to them while he picked up the milk carton and stuck a straw in it.

The twins both looked at him. “You’re actually drinking that?”

He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He wasn’t going to waste milk. He didn’t need to buy lunch because everyone had been leaving him food thinking he was eating for two.

The twins left for lunch with Haruhi and Neji gathered the sandwich that had been left for him and the whole basket of fruit left. He headed to the roof to eat his lunch. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he waited for the halls to clear out before clearing his throat. “Can you show me where the roof is?”

He knew he was stretch but he waited a moment before he caught the scent of fire before he spotted the red hair of the Alpha who waited around the corner. He went over to him, for once seeing that his shy guardian angel hadn’t run off to the next corner and was, in fact, waiting for him.

The Alpha looked just as scary as he had the first time Neji had seen him, his face giving off the vibe that no one should mess with him, but Neji could see the slight blush on his cheeks before he reached out and took the basket and food from Neji’s hand before walking off. Neji followed, wondering why the Alpha had taken everything from him before it came to him and he hurried to join the Alpha by his side.

He moved away, giving them a large amount of space between them and Neji gave him a questionable look. The Alpha blushed, looking off before speaking. “I...don’t want anyone think I’m the father of your kid.”

Neji stalled a little, surprised by how hurt he was by actually hearing that. The Alpha must have noticed because he jumped back, dropping all of Neji’s stuff. “I don’t mean it like that!” He yelled before dropping down to pick up the fruit that had spilled out. Neji got to his knees as well to help. “I’m….” He growled to himself before occupying himself by looking at the apple in his hand. “You wouldn’t want kids to think...you would father my child.”

Neji gave him a curious look before grabbing the apple from his hand. “I would never worry about people thinking that.”

The Alpha looked at him for a moment before looking away, picking up the rest of the fruit and putting them in the basket. Once they had gathered everything, they stood up carefully. “I’m not pregnant,” Neji offered. He wasn’t sure if the boy would believe him but he wanted to at least say it. “If that...means anything to you.”

The Alpha looked at him before nodding. “It...does...”

Neji smiled, walking alongside him. “Thank you, for all your help. Leading me around, helping me find my way in the school, I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah...no problem.”

The Alpha seemed to be calm now and Neji finally said the one thing he wanted to say. “What’s your name?” Neji looked at him before pushing hair behind his ear. “I’m Hyuuga Neji.”

“I-I know.” The boy grumbled before finally speaking. “Kasanoda Ritsu.”

Kasanoda...“Kasanoda-gumi?” Neji looked at the male who looked back. He wasn’t denying or confirming it but Neji could tell.

“Nice to meet you.” Neji said nonetheless.

Ritsu looked away, nodding his head. “Yeah...likewise.”

They headed into the back staircase before heading up to the door that lead to the roof. There was a lock on the door but Ritsu pulled out a key and unlocked it. Neji made a note to kick the twins. How did they expect him to get in the roof it was locked. They could have mentioned it.

Ritsu opened the door and Neji stepped out, surprised despite himself. He should have known that the roof of Ouran Academy would be an extravagant roof with a garden.  “Wow...” Neji couldn’t help the words as they spilled from his mouth. This was beautiful.

“Only the garden club comes up here...but....you can come too if you want...” Ritsu said a blush on his face.

Neji looked at him before bowing his head. “Thank you, for letting me in.”

Ritsu nodded his head before scratching his head. “Well...see ya.”

He watched him go before he reached out. “Have lunch with me.”

He froze for a second before he turned around. Ritsu was still blushing but he scratched his cheek. “Uh...s-sure...”

They sat down together and Neji broke off his sandwich and handed it to Ritsu. While he would admit, he missed the host having lunch with Ritsu wasn’t that bad.

* * *

 

It was finally after school when he heard Iruka.

“Uh, Hyuuga-kun!”

The nurse was heading towards him, a concern was written on his face.

“Iruka-san,”

The male was frowning at him before he clear his throat. “Uh, do you mind coming to the nurse office?”

“Of course.” Neji followed Iruka to the office, walking beside him. “It’s...uh...is this about the pregnancy?”

Iruka frowned, looking at him. “So you are...pregnant?” He gave a long sigh. “I don’t know how, but Shizue-sama has found out about it. She wants a full physical to be done, to confirm it.”

Neji nodded following to the office where he opened the door and allowed Neji to go in first. He expected the physical to be with just Iruka but inside was a man and an old woman. Iruka ushered Neji in before shutting the door. “Shizue-sama, this is Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga-kun, this is Suoh Shizue-sama and doctor Orochimaru.”

Shizue didn’t smile, looking Neji up and down in a way that reminded of him of Ayanokoji. The two Omega’s seemed to have that in common. Orochimaru on the other hand gave him a friendly smile. Orochimaru looked pretty pale for an Alpha. More on the skinny side but stood tall with eyes that reminded Neji of snake eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-kun.” Orochimaru said. “Would you mind undressing and putting on this gown.”

Neji blinked, looking at them all before looking at Iruka.  “Putting on a gown? Can’t I just...pee on a stick.”

Shizue hummed to herself. “You will be having an internal examination. It is the quickest way to get this all resolved. Do you plan to drag this out?”

Neji opened his mouth to say something but she huffed, turning to glare at him. “Stop wasting all of our time and put on the gown. If you are embarrassed you should have thought about that before you spread your legs to the first Alpha that paid you a compliment.”

Neji could only blink, surprised by everything she had just said. But he looked at Iruka who was frowning before he cleared his throat. “You can change behind the-”

“He will change right here.” Shizue cut in before Iruka could finish.

Iruka looked ready to argue but at a loss of what to actually say and instead backed off. Neji put down the gown and took off his blazer and began to undress. It was an awkward feeling, undressing in front of them, only Iruka giving him the modesty of looking away as he dressed. Orochimaru stared as if Neji was a piece of meat while Shizue ran her eyes over his body judging every inch of his body. For once he couldn’t wait to put on the stupid paper gown given to him.

When it was finally on, Orochimaru began to do his physical, checking his weight, height, and measurements. Checking all of his vitals and feeling around before he was asked him to sit back and put his legs up on the stirrups.

Neji settled back, ready to get this over with at least when he heard Orochimaru hum to himself, slipping on gloves and feeling around. Neji grit his teeth, feeling Orochimaru began to slip two fingers into him.

“This might be a little uncomfortable,” was the only warning Neji got before Orochimaru slipped the speculum inside of him and spread it open. Neji grit it teeth at the feeling before allowing Orochimaru to figure it all out himself.

“Your parents were homosexual’s, yes?” Orochimaru asked.

Neji looked at him between his legs. “Uh...yes. How can you tell?”

“It’s very easy to tell an Omega born from two Omega’s.” Orochimaru said between. “The sight alone is enough to drive an Alpha’s crazy.”

Beside him, Iruka’s mouth dropped as he looked surprised that Orochimaru would say such a thing and all Neji wanted to do was close his legs.

“Is he pregnant?” Shizue asked impatiently by the door.

“Omega’s cervix are often in the SHOW position.”

“Show position?” Neji asked.

Iruka jumped in with a smile. “Soft, high, open, and wet. The position the cervix is in during the height of ovulation.”

Neji groaned, covering his blushing face. This was probably the most embarrassing thing. Having that said, in front of Tamaki’s grandmother was more mortifying than he thought, especially with an Alpha between his legs, poking around at his said fertile cervix.

But he let Orochimaru continue to speak. “Which is why they are so fertile. The higher the Omega level the longer it is in SHOW position.”

“Doctor-”

“But, the only way it is not in the SHOW position, is when they are pregnant.” Orochimaru finally removed his hand and the speculum. “And Neji’s cervix is currently in the SHOW position.”

Shizue looked him over, down at his spread legs before she left without another word. Neji watched her go before Orochimaru took off his gloves and allowed Neji to close his legs. “You are an exquisite creature.”

Neji gritted his teeth before Iruka pulled the curtains closed around them, hiding Neji from view but Orochimaru didn’t seem to mind, only speaking through the curtain.

“I hope to see you again, Hyuuga-kun.”  Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru left and Neji felt a shiver go over him. “He’s so creepy.”

Iruka chuckled, pushing the curtain over when Neji was finished dressing before speaking to him. “I figured you weren’t.” Iruka said. “Maybe...more like hoped...it wasn’t true.”

Licking his lips, Neji nodded before looking at Iruka. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Iruka gave him a smile, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder before Neji headed out. The appointment hadn’t taken that long. The host club was still in full motion he was sure, but he didn’t want to head there, instead texting Tamaki that he was done, and his grandmother had the news.

While he didn’t expect a response and was preparing to head home when his phone went off in his hand.

 **[Daddy 6:40]** ****  
**Come to the 2nd music room.** **  
** **Right below the host club.**

Neji huffed to himself as he headed out. He seriously had to change Tamaki’s name.

* * *

 

The 2nd Music room was almost exactly like the 3rd Music room if not void of furniture and with instruments scattered about instead and the distinct smell of roses was missing. Neji found himself being drawn to the violin, memories flooding in of his father playing the violin on those nights when the power was turned off or when it was a rainy day.

He picked up the violin, looking down at it before bringing it up to hold against his shoulder and head. He had learned to play when he was old enough to hold it himself, and while he was a good player, nothing beat hearing his father play it himself.

He would never hear it again. He put the violin back down just as the door opened and he turned to look as Tamaki slipped in. They weren’t cosplaying today and Tamaki came in wearing just his school uniform as normal.

“Hey...how did it go?” Tamaki asked closing the door behind him.

Neji shrugged, turning to regard Tamaki carefully, his face felt hot just at the thought of all of it going down in front of Tamaki’s grandmother. “As good as it can get.” He could still feel himself being spread open by that medical device and feeling Orochimaru poke around inside. “Not pregnant, I’m sure everyone would love to know that.” He rolled his eyes before moving to take a seat at the piano. Tamaki did the same, sitting next to him. “How did you get away from Ayanokoji?”

“She might have host hopped.”

“Host hopped?”

Tamaki chuckled nodding his head. “It’s when a client goes from one host to another. She’s Mori’s client now.”

“For now.” Neji looked at Tamaki. “I’m sure she’ll be back.”

“I...don’t really want her back.” Tamaki sighed, looking at him. “She’s mean to you-”

“Only because she thinks I’m a fertile ready Omega, aiming for one of the top level Alpha’s. Besides, she hasn’t done anything terrible.”

Tamaki scoffed, looking at Neji surprised. “She tried to make you faint, and you almost drowned.”

“That was accident-”

“And now, she made the whole school think you’re pregnant. Why do you keep defending her?”

“Because she’s in love, or at least maybe she thinks she’s in love. And it’s just high school, there are worst things people can do than spread rumors that can be easily proven wrong.”

Tamaki stared at him a little amazed. “Wow...you don’t care.”

“I care. I just don’t hold it against her.” Neji shrugged again before looking at Tamaki.

“Would you act the same for someone you liked?”

Neji pondered the idea. “I don’t know. I’ve never been in love so...I can’t really be sure if I would be jealous if someone I thought could take them away showed up.”

Tamaki nodded, seeming to ponder the idea himself. “Yeah...me either.”

“You’ve never been in love?” Neji looked at him curiously.

“I thought...maybe Haruhi last year.”

“Oh? Really?” Was that the type of person Tamaki went for. He had expected a prim and proper Alpha like Tamaki would go for an Omega but the idea that he was fully prepared to be a bond breaker with Haruhi made him wonder. He was really judging Tamaki wrongly just from sight. “I wouldn’t have expected that.”

“Oh?”

Neji blushed, hanging his head. “Sorry….You’re a high-level Alpha, I guess it’s expected that...you would date a high-level Omega.”

Tamaki smiled before going into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture, handing it over to Neji. “My dad is a high-level Alpha. And my mother is just a Beta.”

Neji took the picture, amazed by the sight of the beautiful woman. She had long wavy blond hair with eyes like Tamaki and a smile so bright that it seemed to glow just from the picture. “She’s gorgeous; you take after her.”

Tamaki smiled, taking the photo back gently. “Thanks…I haven’t seen my mother since I was fourteen.” Tamaki said almost quietly. Her name is Anne-Sophie de Grantaine. A lot of people think my mother would have been an Omega...but the reason they aren’t really together...is because she’s a Beta.” He frowned at his mother’s picture before taking it back. “Grandmother...has an old way of thinking.”

Neji nodded in understanding. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have judge.”

“It’s okay.” Tamaki said scratching the back of his head. “No big deal.”

They stayed sitting there quietly before the door slammed open. Neji’s heart was racing in his chest. A part of him had thought it was Tamaki’s grandmother. But instead of an old woman, he spotted blond and teary-eyed Izumi.

“Sena-kun, what’s-”

Before he could finish the boy was running towards him, wrapping his arms around Neji and crying into his chest.

“Sena-kun, what’s wrong?” Neji put a hand on the boys head to comfort him, looking at Tamaki who had a mix of confusion and concern on his face.

“I’m going to get kicked out of school.” Izumi cried into Neji’s chest. It was barely audible with his face hidden in his chest like that, but Neji could hear. He pushed him off a little to look at the Omega’s face.

“Kicked out of school? What for?”

“There is a school-wide pregnancy test happening next week!” Izumi cried, looking up at him. “Everyone is going to know it’s me and then I’m going to be kicked out.”

“School-wide pregnancy test?” Tamaki sat up and moved closer. “What do you mean by that?”

Izumi moved away to pull out his phone. “There was an email.”

He held it out for them both to see and clear as day, a school-wide pregnancy test was being announce, mandatory for all bearers in the school. At the end of the email, it was signed by Suoh Shizue.

“Grandma…” Tamaki mumbled looking at the email to Neji.

Neji could see the look on his face, they were sharing the same thought.

Fuck.


End file.
